They came to Earth and now look at me!
by Emerile69
Summary: Paws is a number one Frieza and Cooler fan. But once they come to earth looking for female beauties, and take her along, King Cold gets a hold of her as his little number. Paws still has strong feelings for Cooler and Frieza. Will she get away from Cold? -E (18 )
1. Oh My God!

**Chapter one: OMG!**

Me: Hey Zarbon, do the disclaimer for me will ya?

Zarbon: Only if I get a reward.

Me: Fine what do you want?

Zarbon: Oh you know what I want. Wink wink.

Me: You perverted son of a bitch... Fine ill just do it myself! I do not own DBZ of any of its characters. Although I do own Kris and Paws.

* * *

"Hey faggot!" I yelled, me being the 'wonderful' friend I am.

"What do you want Paws?" Yelled Kris back to me from across the cafeteria.

"We're being minded by Mr Quinn in our free class after lunch!"

She looked wide eyed. Kristen always fancied this technology teacher in the school. She said she thought he was cute. But me, I never fancied any real people. I of course was a creep and fancied cartoon characters. Cartoon characters from dragon ball z. Heard of the show? Yeah? Well to say the least, I fancy a small pair of Icejins...

Frieza and Cooler. And I mean overly fancy. Like fan girl fancy. And seeing as I was pretty much the only girl I knew who liked dbz apart from Kris, then I felt pretty fucking proud.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Woo hoo! I can't wait!"

She was running over to me and taking spasms, nearly spilling her dinner.

"Jesus Christ child calm the fuck down!" I yelled, gaining all the attention from all the people from the cafeteria.

"Uh sorry..." I said nervously. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Let's go to class early," I said quietly to Kris as soon as she finished eating. I stood up from my table and began to walk out of the cafeteria. Kris followed closely behind, with her mind caught up in thoughts about Mr Quinn.

But I was thinking about my dear Cooler and Frieza.

The next class went by as slow as a fucking turtle on a highway road. Kris spent the WHOLE class staring at Mr Quinn. she ended up kneeling in front of his desk staring at his eyes. I of course spent the whole class doodling pictures of Cooler and Frieza. The bell for the end of the class rang and Kris groaned sadly.

"Jeez you spent the whole class staring at him. God. Why don't you just seduce him or something already!" I yelled a bit too loud. Every one looked at me. I slapped my self in the forehead.

"Oh fuck off," I said, walking out of the classroom, dragging Kris with me.

"Haha nice!" She said. I rolled my eyes and continued to my next class. Oh PE is gonna go on forever. Especially when you are doing a full hour of Zumba.

The bell rang for the end of the school day and everyone bombarded of of the school like ants. Thank god it was Friday. I don't think I could have lived another day In this hell of a place for now. A break was just what i needed. Me and Kris got into my car. I threw my bag in the back and started the engine. Me being a 17 year old, can drive like a pro. In not trying to show off, but it's true. I gave Kris a lift home and then headed towards my own. Ugh. I've got so much shit to do, that I might as well not do any of it. I'll just sit on the couch, watch tv and stuff my face with food. I could eat all i wanted. I'm one of those people that have a hot figure, can eat whatever the hell they want and any quantity, and never get fat. I pulled up into my drive way and went into my house, not even bothering to take my bag from my back seat. Straight away I ran into the kitchen, grabbed everything nice out of my cupboards and fridge, shit them on the living room table and plopped onto the couch. The advantage of having rich parents that don't give a fuck about you, is that you can have whatever you want. Including a 70 inch plasma white screen tv with Netflix.

I turned on the tv and flicked through the movies. Screw it. I'll just watch the hangover for the one millionth time hoping to fuck that teamfourstar would upload another dbz video in the next hour.

I turned the movie on, but soon enough, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I awoke from my slumber. My head ached and my legs hurt. Oh fuck you Zumba. I turned off the tv and slowly stood up from the couch. I dragged my self to the bathroom and washed my face in cold water as my makeup was smudged all over my face. I put on some eye liner and mascara to brighten up my makeup. I threw on some dark pink lip stick and lip gloss. I fixed my loose messy hair, tying it up in a high pony tail.

I walked out of the bathroom and went over to the kitchen again. I guess sleeping made me hungry again. I grabbed a pizza from the freezer and popped It into the oven. Then suddenly I heard a massive crash coming from the living room. What the fuck?

I grabbed a butcher knife from my drawer and slowly began to walk towards the living room. I wasn't afraid of this type of shit. My uncle was a police man, and I got plenty of opportunities to learn many fighting and defence tricks. I leaned against the wall beside the entrance.

"Right so to find that bitch now," my mouth opened at the mention of bitch. Must be me since I'm the only one living in this house. Unless of course the person has mistaken me for someone else. I heard a few loud beeps and then very frantic and fast beeps.

"Ah there you are," said a sadistic and sexy sounding voice. But with the mention of those words. I froze. I didn't move a fucking muscle. I even held my breath. Then suddenly something pushed me tighter against the wall I looked at the figure standing in front of me, with his hand on my stomach. HOLY SHIT! OMG OMG OMG OMG IT'S ZARBON! Holy shit Zarbon! From dragon ball z! Omg this is a dream come true!

I threw the knife to the side and was about to take a fan girl fit just like Kris did with Mr Quinn

"Oh my god! It's you! ZARBON! I love you! You are so hot! Your voice is so sexy! OMG! I LOVE YOU!"

Although I was a Frieza and Cooler fan, I did like Zarbon.

"Okay... Well listen here human! I have been sent by Lord Frieza to pick out some beautiful women to be cleaners, servants or even sex slaves. And I think you are a fine choice. Now you will go along, get washed, do your hair and makeup, and dress sexily to impress The Lord and his brother and father. If they like you, you will be spared and kept alive on their planet with a particular role."

I wasn't listening to anything he said other than he just mentioned that Cooler and Cold were real.

My mind was blurring with questions and ideas. But one thing stuck. Dress sexy for them? My fucking pleasure.

"Yes sir!" I said. Trying to contain all the excitement that I wanted to just spill out. He released me and I quickly ran upstairs. I ran into my room and shut the door. I began screaming and jumping up and down unable to contain my excitement.

"Uh you okay in there?" There was a knock on the door, before it opened. I looked over and Zarbon was standing at the door laughing. I felt my cheeks go red.

"Oh, emm, sorry, I well emm, here you, Frieza, Cooler and King Cold are cartoon characters. And well as you can see I am a big fan of you guys. I pointed all around my room to all the hundreds and thousands of dbz posters all over my room.

"Uh huh... But wait, how do you know about Cooler and King Cold?"

"As I said, you guys are cartoons. I know hundred of guys. Like Dodoria, and Prince Vegeta."

"Oh cool... I'll need to find out more about this. Well I will be waiting in here while you go get washed. And I forgot to say, you're allowed to pack a bag of things you might need,".

"Okay thanks!" I said. I ran over to my dresser, pulled it a matching black bra with a pair of thongs, and rang off into the bathroom. I still couldn't believe they were real. And he thought I was beautiful. Wow...

I felt like exploding with happiness, but I think exploding would ruin my fun.

I got cleaned, making sure to scrub, shave and clean EVERY single part of my body. I even brushed my teeth and washed my hair about three times each. I wanted to look perfect. I dried my self off and put on my bra. I think having size c nearly size d boobs was quite big for me. Just as I was about to walk out half naked I remembered Zarbon was still in the room. Shit. I can't go in there like this. And I don't even keep my bathrobes in here. I walked back and forth I the bathroom for around 10 minutes.

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah I'm alright!"

Screw it. I'll just wrap my towel around me. I grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around me. I breathed in deep and unlocked the door. I stepped out not even glancing at Zarbon. I blushed as I felt eyes on me.

"I can see that you are wearing a bra, and probably underwear. So what's the point of the towel?"

"I'm shy." I said, not really having the nerve to think of anything else.

"Drop it."

I clenched my eyes closed. I didn't want to. I had a really un proportional body. I had a massive ass ( a bit like nicki minajs'), thunder thighs, super skinny legs, a flat stomach, and big boobs. I was totally un proportional. Just then I heard a pew sound and my towel dropped. Shit I forgot db character can shoot beams and shit. I quickly covered my self up with my hands, not wanting him to see.

"Oh stop being such a pussy. You probably will end up being a sex slave in the castle. Now uncover youself!" He was starting to eat louder which kind of scared me. Of course watching the episodes of dbz weren't like this. You would usually be excited at a character rising their voice. But this was different. It was a real life. I slowly moved my hands to my sides.

"Nice..." I heard him mutter now.

"Lord Frieza will definitely like you." My eyes lit up. He'll like me?

"Now get dressed. We don't have long before we have to report back."

I ran over to my wardrobe and opened it.

"Hey Zarbon, what should I wear?"

"Well Lord Frieza likes short dresses, jeans or bikinis on girls. I don't think you'll go wearing a bikini unless you want to berated by the guards right there and then. So i suggest wear something like extremely tight jeans and a skimpy top."

I thought for a moment. I got it!

I bought black tight trousers last week, but haven't worn them, so ill wear them.

"Hey Zarbon, what if I wore jeans a bikini bra?"

"Uh sure. You would probably make him orgasm on the spot." I laughed at his comment. Then it is settled. I grabbed my jeans and rummaged through my dresser till I found my blue/green/white bikini bra. It looked something like this: . /s33440-2chillies-blue-cotton-candy-b-c-balconette-bikini-bra

"Be right back!" I said running to the bathroom.

"Wait!" I stopped dead in my tracks. What does he want now?

"Get changed here. And this time no protesting no nothing. Unless you want to go naked."

I shivered at the thought of going naked.

"Fine..." I whispered.

I put on my jeans with ease. But of course the problem was the bikini bra. I turned away from Zarbon to take my bra off.

"Oh no you don't. Turn back around."

That pervert! Oh but sure what do you expect. I could totally see Zarbon being like this anyway.

I uneasily turned around. I reached behind my back and unclipped my bra. I didn't let it drop yet though. I held it in place.

"Drop it,"

I gulped and looked at the floor before putting my hands to my sides. My bra fell to the floor. I closed my eyes tight, knowing that he was staring at my boobs right now.

"You know you have talent. I take it back. Frieza won't like you. He'll love you."

I smiled. Frieza love me?

I grabbed my bikini bra off of the bed and quickly clipped it around my back and tied it around my neck. Finally that awkward moment was over. Now onto my hair. I straightened my hair, revealing the pink and purple highlights I got a month ago. My hair hung on my face and my fringe covered half of my eye. Eh screw it, i'll just leave it like that. I put on some black mascara, and black eyeliner. I also put on foundation, pink and purple eyeshadow, pink lipstick and lipgloss. Yeah I like the colours pink and purple mostly due to me liking Cooler and Frieza.

I grabbed a pair of black pumps with golden skulls on them and put on some skin coloured sock. I put them on and finished my outfit with a mini black leather jacket. The kind that ends in the middle of your stomach. I put on some perfume an swapped over to Zarbon.

"Well shall we go?" I asked smiling at him.

"I have two things to say. One you look hot. And two didn't you forget to pack a bag full of stuff you would need?"

"Oh shit yeah! Thanks for reminding me!"

I grabbed a playboy bag from under my bed and opened it up. There was already a pair of shoes, socks and jeans from yesterday when I slept over at Kris' house. But I never used hen so ill take them along. Oh shit yeah, I'll miss Kris. Well any way, back to business. I packed makeup, other clothes and shoes, random essential things - even my tooth brush and razor. I packed my laptop and charger, and most importantly, my iPod and portable iPod speakers which i just shoved into my jeans' pocket. Just my luck I remembered to pack the chargers and earphones. I finally finished off and zipped the bag up. The bag seemed small but it actually shit a fuck load of things inside.

"Okay now shall we?"

"Yes. Give me the bag." I handed him the bag and he flopped it over his shoulder. We headed downstairs and walks outside. Shit. He had flown right through my living room window. The dick. :D

"Lord Frieza I am ready to report back,"

"Good Zarbon. The sooner the better,"

I listened to him as he pressed some things on his scouter and then turned to me.

"Shall we?" He asked, sticking out his hand. I took it and straight away he lifted off of the ground and began to fly. This is awesome! I'm actual flying with a real life DBZ character. This is a dream come true!

"Oh by the way, I didn't catch your name,"

"It's paws,"

"Paws... Cute,"

"Hey listen, I just want to say, if you get picked to stay, keep on Friezas' good side, or he will kill you on the spot."

"Can we keep this between us? But emm, I'm kind of, immortal..."

"What?! How?!"

"Well em, it's hard to explain. I'll tell you later,"

"Okay, well still, keep on his good side,"

"Sure,"

I didn't even notice as we landed In a forest.

"Uh where are we?"

"Oh at King Colds' ship. We just have to walk a bit. We aren't allowed to land at the ship. I don't know why but we just aren't. We began walking. I stayed behind him. I kept staring at his hair. It looks so soft, and of course, green.

"Here we are,"

I looked up from his hair and looked at what was In front of me. It looked exactly like the ship in the cartoon. Awesome!

"Come along now. We don't want Lord Frieza waiting. I heard a scream come from the side. I looked around and what looked like one of the guards had a young woman in his arms. I quickly looked back to In front of me not wanting to know what fare she holds even trying to fight against them.

"Ah Zarbon I see you're back. Oh and you've brought quite a beauty I see," I looked up to be met by the big figure of asking King Cold. I realised how unruly I was being and did an elegant bow.

"My Lord," I said.

"My she sure does know her place,"

"Come. You shall join the others until my sons arrive. Go Zarbon. You can go help the others."

"Yes sir," Zarbon handed my my bag and flew off and then he was nowhere in sight. I was left with the father of the two men that I fancy so much.

"You sure are beautiful..." He said, cupping my chin in his hand. I tried not to sweat drop as I was just touched by one of the most powerful villains ever.

"You know I think I might keep you for myself... You would make a perfect... Oh never mind. Come now." He said. A perfect what? A perfect what?! Oh go dammit.

He began to push me towards the ship. I walked along without fear until we reached the entrance door.

"Open," the ship doors opened and we stepped in. He led me down the hall of the ship. It was just like I imagined it.

Until of course we reached a room full of screaming and crying. He opened the door for me and I stepped in. There were about 15 females, each looking around my age. Some of them were sobbing while others looked just heart broken. Oh great. Just fucking great. I have to stay in a room with whining pansy bitches for who knows how long.

"Oh my dear, stay here. My sons have arrived. I will be back shortly."

"King Cold?"

"Oh. Emm yes dear?"

"Tell Frieza and Cooler I said hi,"

"How do you... Oh well never mind. Uh sure. What's your name?"

"Paws," I said, blushing in the process.

"Cute..." He said before he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Now all of you bitches listen up!" I yelled straight away looking at the small group of girls in the room.

"If you whores value your lives and don't want to be slaughtered and raped senselessly by these men, then I suggest you shut the fuck up and do as I say!"

All of them stopped and looked at me.

"Listen I know it's hard for you girls to be here right now. Okay. I feel your pain. But there is no way out of this. Now please. Don't let any one in this room have to die. But if you keep crying and screaming like this, then they will kill you all on the spot because they will think you are annoying and unworthy. Bilked me I know these guys more than I know myself. Create a good impression. Now what I want you girls to do is, find a talent that you have, and all start doing that talent. Whether it be dancing, singing, drawing or even engineering. Go ahead and show you talent. Believe me, showing your talent will give a good impression for them. And hopefully earn you a better position in this place than just a common fuck toy. Am I understood?"

I feel so fucking formal right now.

"I think she's right," I heard a girl say.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah!"

"Come on girls lets do this. We are more than just common bed slaves. We can do better!" I yelled.

Some of the girls started to sing. I clapped my hands in agreement. Some of their voices sounded pretty fucking good.

I of course being the talent filled bitch, decided I will dance.

I walked over to the corner of the room and put my bag down. I took my iPod out of my pocket and looked throughout the songs.

I think ill dance to Inna ft Flo Rida - Club Rocker (Jack Holiday Remix). I put the song on and began to try and adjust for the beat of the music. I began to shake my hips to the beat, just waiting for the dance part to come on. Then just when the beat was about to come on, I got into my dancing position (pretty much just my legs apart and hands by my sides).

I started to dance. My hips moving to the beat. My head bobbing, swishing and whipping when needed. My arms flying around and making the perfect landing at the moves I want I do. My legs kicking and turning to the beat. I felt like a star XD.

Just then the door of the room opened.

"Don't stop!" I managed to yell quietly before the door fully opened. Every girl kept doing what she was doing.

I didn't stop, not even for a split second to take a proper breath. I kept swaying and moving, unable to control my need to dance, as my two, most beloved men came into the room.

Cooler and Frieza entered into the room along with Cold. I wanted to just faint on the spot at Friezas' and Coolers' charm, but I knew I couldn't.

"Well fuck! I think this is one talented groups of girls we have here father!" Said Frieza. His voice was dreamy and overwhelmingly hot.

"Holy shit dude. I could stand here all day watching this!" Yelled an excited looking Cooler. Oh my fucking god! His voice was just pure majestic and to die for!

I made slight eye contact with Cold who seemed to be watching me with amusement.

"Girls, stop if you please!" Cold said out loud, obviously trying not to scare the girls. Everyone stopped what they were doing and sat down on the floor.

"Fuck..." I said a bit too loud, stopping my dancing. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned off the music on my iPod. I think I might actually pay attention to something for once.

"I can't try be bothered to explain why you are all here so father will explain that later. But Cooler, Father, is there any particular girl you would like to take for your own?" Said Frieza. I stared sexily at him. Unable to take my eyes off of his gleaming ones.

"Well son, I have my eye on one..." Said Cold.

He looked at me and winked. Oh shit no no no no no please no!

"Paws come here if you please,"

I wanted to protest but I knew if I did, I could get myself killed. So instead I stood up, grabbed my bag and walked over to where they were standing.

"Oh my! You must be the girl who Zarbon found!" Said Frieza.

"Yes my Lord," I replied.

"My Lord? You know well earthling." I bowed down to him as if to agree to his statement.

"Hey bro, she's hot!" I heard Cooler whisper. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Well father, do intend to share her sooner or later," said Frieza.

I smiled and let out a small giggle, but felt a bit confused at what he meant by -share. Wait what so Cold will be using me for dot dot dot?

"Cute. Paws huh? Tell me, where did you get the name?" Asked Frieza.

I looked up at his glimmering red eyes and tried my best not to start day dreaming all those dirty thoughts I ever had of him. All those time I masturbated while staring at a picture of him on my wall...

"Well, when I was first born, on my very second day of birth, I said the word paws. The doctors nor my parents had absolutely no ideas how i was able to do it, but I was. So that's how I got my name Lord Frieza." I said.

"Touching. Well father you may take her along,"

"My son your acting as if you're the one in charge here."

"That's who I am father,"

I giggled a bit.

"Right son, have fun. I'm away. Come along Paws. We'll go to my room until we fly off of the planet." Said Cold.

"Okay."

"Oh and Paws. Hi to you too," said Cooler.

I smiled back. Cold grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room and down the hallway.

"Why don't we... Get to know each other," said Cold. I gulped and followed him.

We stopped in front of a black door saying 'King Cold'. Cold opened the door and dragged me in. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Locked it.

"Leave your bag anywhere. You'll be living here for a couple of days until we fly to my planet,"

What? Live here? But there's nothing here except for a mirror, a wardrobe and a double bed. And where do i sleep? on the floor? Theres only one double bed. NO. HELL NO. I ain't sleeping with him.

I placed my bag beside the bed and sat on the end of it.

"So..." I said quietly.

"I think my sons are a bit pissed off that I picked you," he said, walking over and sitting beside me.

I scooted over away from him a bit but he just scooted over a bit closer. I felt very uncomfortable right now.

"You okay there?" He asked putting a hand on my thigh. I cringed at his touch. His hand was warm and at the same time very over whelming. I gulped loudly which I was sure he heard.

He stood up and stood In front of me. I looked up to him and suddenly he pushed me down onto the bed. I didn't even have time to react as he got on top of me, held my hands above my head and placed his lips on mine.

I squirmed under his grasp, trying my best to get away from him. This was disgusting. He was kissing me. Then he suddenly stuck his tongue inside my mouth. I let out a muffled scream. He giggled into my mouth and continued to explore my mouth with his tongue. He finally broke off, but kept on top of me.

"Get off of me!" I yelled looking into his proud evil eyes.

"Oh come on, have some fun while you're here. Now tell me, are you a virgin?"

I growled and tried to get my hands out of his grasp.

"I said are you a virgin?!" He yelled. I muffled a squeal and gulped.

"Well yes. But I am also a on eternal virgin, as in If my virginity is broken, it heals the next day. I'm a creep I know..." I said looking away from him.

"Hehehehe, nice honey, nice,"

"Now will you get off of me!"

Before I could say anything else he kissed me again. He held my arms with one hand and explored my curves with the other. This time he didn't take any time to stick his tongue in. The. He suddenly pulled apart.

"Use your tongue,"

"But..."

"Use your fucking tongue!"

I closed my eyes as he kissed me again. He grabbed one of my ass cheeks and began to squeeze really hard. I was about ready to cry. It hurt like fuck. Well of course it did. He is a dbz character after all.

So I decided to use my tongue. I began to swirl my own tongue against his. It was unbearably disgusting. He pressed down harder, also squeezing my ass harder. He slowly let go of my hands, but I didn't even try to fight him off, as I knew a human wouldn't stand a shit against an icejin. Then suddenly I cracked. I wanted more. More... More...

I hugged my hands around his neck and I put my legs around his hips. I pressed him in harder, feeling the need to kiss him more and more. Then I finally snapped back to reality and tried to push him off of me. He got off of me and let out a laugh. I sat at with my back to him, growling and clenching my fists. Dbz character or not, he is a bastard.

"Oh feisty are we? You know Paws, why don't you wear something other than those jeans?"

"What do you mean?" I asked turning back around to face him.

"I mean you should get out of those jeans and just wear what's underneath," he grinned crawling at me again. I stood up from the bed only to have him disappear and reappear behind me. I turned around just as he pushed me into the bed. He suddenly began to tear at my jeans.

"Stop it! What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Don't act like you don't know!"

He ripped off the remaining of my jeans and I was I my left in my black thong. I blushed.

"Ooh sexy!"

"Are you seriously gonna make me walk around like this?!" I yelled.

"Oh don't worry, you'll get a cape,"

"What are you serious? Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"Honey unless you want me to go farther than a kiss right now, I suggest you shut up,"

I cringed. Right now? So what he'll go farther than a kiss later on or something? Oh fuck him.

"Fine! Can I ago east have a pair of decent shoes?" I asked, looking down at how ridiculous my socks and sneakers looked with my bikini bra and thong.

"Haha! Sure. What size are you?"

"Size four,"

"Sweet, one second." He stood up, walked over to the door and opened it.

"Guard!"

"Yes Lord Cold!"

"Bring up a pair of black high heels in size four and a pair of blue leg warmers!"

"Yes sir!"

He closed the door and turned back to me.

"So now the cape."

He walked over to the wardrobe, opened it and pulled of a cape.

"Here honey," he said and walked over to me. He threw the cape over me and held the corners with the clips at my bikini bra straps. He slipped one corner to one strap, and the other corner to the other.

"Uh thanks, I guess," he leaned in and pecked me on the lips. I quickly jumped back, not exactly wanting to kiss him right now.

"Oh jumpy are we? Well let me tell you, around here, If our women don't do what we tell them to do, they either get killed, seriously tortured, or reduced to every day sex slaves. So I suggest you go with it, unless you want to step down to pleasuring the guards in public,"

I straight away ran into his arms.

"Please I'll do anything, just don't let me become that low!"

"Hehehe, of course love, of course, now come on," he cupped my chin in his hand and brought my face up to his. He kissed me and this time I actually kissed back. You know what, I didn't Give a fuck I was kissing a real life dragon ball z character and I didn't technically care who it was.


	2. Three Hours

**Chapter two - Three Hours**

**Me: Hey Frieza! Mind doing the disclaimer for me?**

**Frieza: Why should i? You gave that hottie to my father!**

**Me: Oh deal with it! You'll get her later on!**

**Frieza: Alright then, She doesn't own DB, DBZ or DBGT and doesn't own any of the characters except for Kris and Paws.**

* * *

"Lord Cold! I have the things for you!"

Cold opened the door and grabbed the things from the guard.

"Thanks. Now go back on duty,"

He closed the door and turned to me. I sat down on the bed. He walked over to me and kneeled down. He began to take my shoes off. He fucked off my socks and blasted them both. He threw the shoes over to the side.

"You might need them sometime."

He slipped on the leg warmers and scrunched them up a bit. He then put on the shoes. I stood up and adjusted to them. I have worn heels plenty of times so I was good with the whole high heels thing. I began to walk about to make sure I could walk in them. Yeah I was good.

"Thanks," I said slightly.

"Come here," he said sitting down on the bed and patting his thighs. I hesitated for a moment but ended up walking over to him anyway. I sat down on his lap sideways.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Uh sure,"

"Can you be mine for as long as you live?"

"What? I... But... I don't know! I don't even know what to say right now. I'm - I'm lost,"

"It's not that hard of a question. Just say yes or no."

"I-I..."

I knew what he meant. I just didn't want it to be this way. I want to meet Frieza and Cooler, and found out what they're like. And if I don't like them, then maybe I'll respond with a yes.

"Can I tell you later?"

"Well okay. Just one last thing,"

"What?"

"This,"

He once again pressed his lips against mine. He leaned down making me pretty much lie down in his lap. He stuck his tongue inside my mouth just like he did before, and me being caught up in the whole kiss thing, I did the same. I put my outer hand around his neck. We continued to kiss for the next couple of minutes. I tried to push him away a couple of times but all he did was kiss down harder. He trailed his hand up my thigh and massaged my vagina through my thong. I kicked my legs trying to get him to piss off, but like verything else, he just wanted more.

"Dad! We are ready to go! All the guards have returned!" We suddenly parted and stood up.

"Yes, em coming son!" Cold shouted back. Must have been Frieza since Coolers' voice isn't as raspy as that.

"Well let's go,"

"Wait like this? Out there? Don't you think I could get raped on the spot? Especially since I know that the guards are all perverted,"

"Don't worry love, if anybody lays a hand on you, they die,"

"Well that's harsh,"

But that wasn't the reason I didn't want to go out. I was pretty much naked and I was going to be around Frieza and Cooler. It'll be extremely awkward. But I guess I will have to deal with it.

I fixed my bra so that my boobs would be pushed up and squeezed together.

"Nice touch," He grinned. I giggled.

"Now when we go out, I want you to do everything I say. You shall address me as Lord Cold or King Cold. And if I kiss you, you enjoy it. And also, don't walk by my side, walk behind me, doesn't matter if there is someone more important walking behind me, you will be in front of them, walking right behind me. I will not tolerate cheek from your mouth. It's just how things are about here. Do anything wrong and you will be punished once we get back. Understood."

"Yes Lord Cold,"

"My dear we will be staying in the main room for the next couple of hours, so you may bring that music thing that you had earlier."

I fist pumped once and took my iPod from the scrap of jeans that was on the floor. I held it in my hand for now.

He grinned and opened the door. He walked out and I followed, making sure to close the door behind me.

"Ah finally father,"

I looked over and Frieza and Cooler were standing there with their hands crossed.

"What were you two doing in there?" Asked Cooler.

I suddenly felt myself blush.

"This," he said and suddenly pulled me in for a kiss. I hesitated for a second until I remembered that I wasn't allowed. So, of course, I went along with it. I felt his hand go up my thigh. We pulled apart after about five seconds.

"Wow... That was hot," said Cooler.

"But dad, what is she wearing? Because I sure do like it!" Said Frieza.

"She'll be wearing stuff like this every day, so don't worry, you'll see more of this sexy sooner or later."

My cheeks reddened and my eyes widened. So I'll have to wear stuff like this all the time. Great!

"Shall we?" Asked Frieza.

We all began walking. King Cold walked first so I was forced to walk behind him, in front of Cooler and Frieza, which was an advantage as I was able to hear their conversation.

"Hey Cooler, she's hot!"

"I know bro! Damn I swear to god I will tap that if it's the last thing I do!"

"I'm with you on that one! So when do ya wanna try her out?"

"What about when father is conquering the next planet? Remember that he can never take anyone with him?"

"Yeah of course! Oh this will be sweet!"

"Seriously thought dude, why did dad make her wear a cape I mean yeah, she looks hot with it, but we can't see her ass!"

"Oh shut up Cooler, we'll get enough of her ass later."

"Fine,"

Right now I wanted to do two things. One I wanted to jump up and down with excitement that Cooler and Frieza thought I was hot, and two, I wanted to slap them for wanting to 'tap that'. Hmm! Perverts!

We reached these two big doors and entered. It looked like the same room from dbz where Frieza was in on the ship. It only showed one place, with the whole big window thing, so I'm sure you know what room I'm talking about.

We entered and King Cold walked over to a big throne in the room and sat down. He once again patted his thighs and I sat down sideways, with my legs crossed and draping over the side of the chair. I put my earphones into my ear and played the same song that I danced to earlier - Inna ft Flo Rida club rocker (jack holiday remix). I guess it was a bit loud since Cooler and safaris a straight away looked at me.

"Sorry..." I whispered and turned the music down.

"Oh no please, keep it on. We are going to be here for the next 3 hours in complete and utter silence. I think all of us much prefer if there is something small me quiet to distract us. Am I right father?" Asked Cooler.

Cold nodded and I shrugged. I turned the music up a bit louder than it was from the very start. I didn't even notice as I began to slightly shake my ass to the beat. I'm kind of hyper active. I cannot stay still, especially when I'm listening to a good song. I managed to hear a giggled come from King Cold. Then suddenly I felt something beneath me. Something pointy. Oh fuck no. Holy shit he had a boner! I must have given him one because I was moving my ass, so I was pretty much grinding against him. I tried my best not to laugh. I broke a small bit and let out a short giggle before calming down a bit.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

I turned to face him. I then nodded my head down a bit as if to signal to him 'down there'.

He began to blush. Finally I wasn't the only one around here that managed to blush.

I turned away from him and looked out of the massive window. Holy shit! I didn't even notice how we left earth. There were stars and the moon in view. Cool. I kept my eyes on the outside as I began to nod by head to the beat.

"What ya listening to love?"

"Music,"

"Cheeky... He growled. Shit...

"I mean emm, earthling music. He seemed to smirk at my sudden change of answer. I shrugged and unlocked my iPod and put on Corcovado by Ray Knox (hide and seek remix). I began to silently him to the beat. I loved this song, and well I guess I couldn't hold being quiet any longer. Just as the lyrics came on, I began singing as silently as I could.

"Please, sing louder," I looked over at Frieza and Cooler who were looking at me in amusement.

"It's boring here. Please brighten the mood at least," said. Frieza.

I looked at Cold and he nodded in agreement.

I took and deep sigh. Worth it. I rested my head against King Colds armour covered chest. I quickly put on another song on my iPod and got ready to sing.

"I remember the time, all those things in my mind, in your eyes I can see, only you can set me free. I remember the time, all those things in my mind, close your eyes, stay with me, only you can set me free," I sang.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I finished singing that. I looked at Cooler who has his mouth slightly open in a smile, and was clapping in approvement.

"Thank you Lord Cooler,"

"You're welcome hottie," I blushed at his comment.

"Beautiful honey. Sing some more." said King Cold. I nodded and picked another song to sing. Oh my god! I laughed and then opened my songs. I'll sing birthday cake by Rihanna and chris brown! Oh this will be laugh.

"It's not even my birthday, and he wanna lick the icing off, I know you want it in the worst way, can't wait to blow my candles out."

I sang the whole cake chorus. ( yeah too lazy to type it out).

"Woo hoo how!" Cheered Cooler.

I stopped singing and couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry, sorry," I said between laughs.

"Alright alright enough messing around. Lets get back to silence." Cold said seriously.

He leaned in to my ear.

"Brace yourself. A punishment awaits." He whispered silently.

Straight away my face went emotionless.

Frieza and Cooler raised an eyebrow each. I gave a quick fake smile and turned away. I turned my music down low so it could hardly be heard.

For the next two hours I just sat there not moving an inch. All that time and Cold still had a boner. Jeez...

Frieza and Cooler ended up playing tic tac toe, then rock paper scissors, and finally they were trying to outrun each other in insults.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Rock paper scissors! Rock paper scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!"_

_"God dammit! You always win!" yelled Cooler._

_Cold laughed at the immaturity of his sons._

_Later on…_

_"Dick gobbling ass!" Yelled Frieza._

_"Mother fucking ass face!" responded Cooler._

_Me and King Cold were finding this very, very, VERY amusing._

_"Who do you think is gonna win?" he whispered silently into my ear._

_I shrugged needing to think about it._

_"Well Cooler throws longer insults, but Friezas' are more insulting,"_

_"My bets on Frieza," he whispered._

_"I'm with you on that one,"_

_"Gay ass licking fucktard!" screamed Frieza._

_"Faggoty shit for brains!" Yelled Cooler._

_Later on Cooler actually ended up winning. Frieza ran out of insults that weren't already said, while Cooler continued for quite a while. I guess that's the advantage of throwing short advantages. I shall take note._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Then the door of the room opened.

"Lord Cold all missions are complete, painting is done and the women are sorted." Said a guard entering the room.

"Excellent. You may leave,"

"Finally!" Said Cooler.

"Let's go love,"

"Yes Lord Cold," I stood up and waited for him to get up. Frieza and Cooler were pretty much already out the door.

Cold stood up and grabbed my me by my hair.

"I don't like cheek honey. And it you ever turn me on like that, your punishment will be far more severe than what it already is,"

He sounded harsh and extremely pissed off. I shivered in my position, and tried to get out of his grasp. He let go of my hair and went for the door. I quickly went after him, not wanting to get myself into any more shit.

We reached his room and he opened the door. He held it for me as I walked in. He suddenly slammed the door shut and pushed me to the floor. What the fuck? I hardly did anything! All I did was give him a boner and was a small bit cheeky.

The cape covered every part of my body except for for my face. My hair clung to my face from nervousness.

"You think I appreciate cheek?! You should learn the rules around here bitch! Giving me a boner in front of my sons and then laughing about it? That isn't funny bitch! You'll learn not to do things like that!"

He ripped off my cape, and grabbed me by my neck. He threw me on the bed.

"Now I won't be too bad and I won't take your virginity, but don't think I'll leave you alone. He walked over, threw off my heels, and ripped off my thong. I let out a short scream and covered myself up. He took off his armour and cape.

"Now look. You give a hard on, now you're gonna take it away, wether you like it or not."

I shuttered at the thought of all the possibilities of doing that.

"Now take off your bra,"

I didn't budge.

"Now!" He yelled. I jumped at his sudden yell and reached up to y neck to untie the bikini bra. I untied it and then reached behind my back to unclipped it. I hesitated for a moment but the unclipped it. I didn't let It fall though.

"Come on you should better than to not let it fall!"

As soon as he yelled that, I dropped the bra.

"Wow! Your tits are huge!"

I looked down at my boobs and blushed.

"Play with yourself."

I stared up at him.

"Well what are you waiting for. Do it. Unless you want your virginity taken right here, right now."

"You wouldn't!"

"I can prove it if you want,"

I backed up a bit. I ahead he would. Why am I even surprised though? He is an evil icejin after all.

I began to rub my right boob with my left hand. I trailed my right down my stomach and In-between my legs. I let out a small moan. I was experience with masturbation so I was good. But for me, very time was like my first time. New pleasures and fantasies each time.

"I see you know how to pleasure yourself,"

I nodded not being ashamed of being able to.

He walked around to the other side of the bed and got onto it. He kneeled behind me so my back was to his chest. Jesus he was so big.

"Now let me do that,"

As soon as he said that I tried to pull away but he grabbed me before I could. He began to trace one of his hands on my boobs, while he other was massaging my stomach. I squirmed being very uncomfortable with him touching me like that. He licked and kissed my neck up and down. I let out some accidental moans, which encouraged him to put his hand lower down my stomach, and to my vagina. Now I really began to squirm.

"Stop it! Don't touch me there!"

He growled into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I stopped squirming remembering what he said. I prefer to stay a virgin for a little while longer.

"I don't intend to take your virginity until we get to my planet, but if I have to, I will."

He pressed closer to me, pressing his boner to my ass.

"You feel that. Well you'll be calming that beast down with your mouth."

Give him a blow job? Is he kidding?

Just as I was about to say something, he touch my clit with his big fingers. I squealed silently at his touch. He began to massage my clit, getting faster with every second. My breathing began to get heavy my heart raced.

"Please... Don't..." I said in-between heavy breaths.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me baby," He said as he got ready to insert a finger.

"Wait don't!"

"Why not?"

"Well I never actual put anything in..." I said blushing.

"Well tough luck honey," he laughed before sticking in a finger.

I moaned painfully. I put my hands around his neck trying to stop the pain. He began to move his finger about inside me, making me shiver. The pain died away after a couple of seconds, only to have him insert another finger.

"Stop that! Don't add any more!" I yelled, tears coming to my eyes.

But instead of taking them out, he added two more.

I let out a small scream. It didn't exactly tickle. Next thing you know he'll have host whole fist inside me. And his fingers aren't exactly 'small'.

He began to go in and out. His other hand was massaging each of my boobs, one by one. He was now making out with my neck. He took his hand away from my boobs and turned my head around so I would be facing him. He kissed me with his usual kiss, and inserted his tongue in. His breath tasted like mint.

I let out soft moans into kid mouth as the pain in my lower are subsided and was replaced with pleasure.

He chuckled into my mouth and parted. He took both I his hands away and licked the fingers that were inside me. Ew...

"You don't get to enjoy things yet. Now, lets see how good that mouth of yours is."

He took off his knickers, but I didn't look at was was under, I was too busy looking for a way out of this.

He grabbed my wrist and sat down properly on the bed with his legs apart.

"Now you know what to do."

I finally looked at his dick. It was standing up, completely erect, and, well, massive to say the least.

I had to guess it was above 10 inches in height, and 3 Inches in thickness. I cringed at its size. There was no way I could fit that size of a thing into my mouth.

"I have gold this plenty of times and I won't tell you again. If you value your virginity you would do as I say! Now use that mouth of yours!"

He was yelling at me which really scared me. I clenched my eyes closed trying to think that this was a dream. But was my it wasn't. I opened them against and crawled forward until I was just centimetres away from him.

I clenched my teeth together, not wanting to do this at all. I had fantasies like this, but not with King Cold, and definitely not me being in this type of position.

I edged my face forward, slightly opening my mouth. I touched the tip with my lips. I took a deep breath and began to lower my head down, inserting the gigantic organ into my mouth.

There's no way this is going to fit!

"Come on we haven't got all day!"

That made me jump and I suddenly fit the too of him into my mouth. The sides of my mouth stretched making me hurt. I lowered down ignoring the pain. I brought my hand up to his dick and began to stroke the bottom slowly.

I lowered my head down until I go everything that I could possibly fit of him inside of my mouth. I gagged but kept my place.

I began to bob up and down slowly, somewhat getting faster at every bob.

He was moaning and groaning in pleasure. And the hatstand won't let me have any!

Then I remembered I had free had. I trailed it down my body and to my vagina. I played with the lips a bit, before rubbing on the inside. I released loud moans on top of his cock.

"I'm- cumming!" He said with clenched teeth. Then I felt a sweet mixture inside my mouth.

"Swallow,"

I tried my best to swallow but his cock was too big to do anything, and there was just too much of it. I began to lift my head up from his cock to gain some freedom. I managed to swallow one gulp, but the rest just poured out.

I took his cock out of my mouth entirely and swallowed what remained in my mouth. I licked what was left on his cock. I quickly then stood up from the bed and stood with my back to the bed. I closed my legs. I was wet and I didn't want him to know.

"You're wet I see,"

Fuck...

"No. I'm just sore,"

"I don't think juice spill out when you're sore,"

I growled.

"Come here, it's time to go to sleep. And now since you licked me clean, we're good to go to bed without needing to take a bath."

Ugh. I walked back to him and got onto the bed. I hugged my knees and glared at him.

"Believe me, I think that was too nice of a thing to do. Usually after a punishment, our women would be left covered in cuts and bruises."

"Nice? That was disgusting!"

He chuckled. I closed my eyes.

"Come on," he said, standing up and lifting up the covers. I stood up and got under the covers when he lifted them. I lied down on the pillow, facing away from him.

"This isn't over."

"What?"

"You haven't cum yet,"

"Oh I'm good,"

Before I could react he came up behind me again and put his hand onto my vagina again.

"Stop it. Haven't you had enough?"

"Well if you knew me well, you would know I never have enough."

He turned me round so I was lying on my back. I looked into his red eyes. He reminded me so much of Frieza.

Once again he inserted a finger inside me and started going in and out. I clenched my teeth. It was once again painful. I tried my best to ignore the pain and focus on the pleasure.

He began to get a bit faster, causing a couple of moans to escape my lips. I was nearing my orgasm so quickly. It's as if he had some special fingers, that they could make my orgasm come in a matter of seconds.

I screamed mixing in a moan. My body shuttered as my orgasm coursed through my body.

"Well how was that?" He asked, once again licking my juices from his fingers.

"You're mean," I said in a babyish voice.

"Oh come on, you loved it,"

"No YOU loved it,"

He chuckled.

I lied back onto my side, still shuttering from my orgasm. He hugged my waist from behind and put his head on my neck. I felt his breathing on my neck. He kissed my neck before saying

"Good night my sweet,"

"Fuck you too,"

He lowered his hand down and squeezed my ass really hard again.

"Alright fine, goodnight. Jeez."

"Goodnight who?"

"Good night Lord Cold,"

"Much better my love,"

I drifted off into a deep sleep not even caring anymore about the point that King Cold was right behind me.


	3. Arguing

**Chapter 3 - Arguing**

Me: Yo faggot! Disclaimer!

Cooler: Yo whore! Blow job!

Me: Yo dickhead! You wish!

Cooler: Yo slut! Em... Fuck... Fine you win...

Me: Fuck yeah!

Cooler : she doesn't own DB, DBZ or DBGT, but owns Paws and Kris. Oh and i still want a blowjob!

Me: Fine... NOT!

* * *

I woke up realizing I was still in King Colds' room. I looked to my side and he was sitting up staring at me with a grin.

"Good morning love,"

"Morning," I said, stretching.

"Well or should i say afternoon,"

"why what time is it?"

"Around 4,"

"What?! Holy shit how did we sleep for that long?"

"Foreplay sure does tire you out huh?"

"Yeah sure,"

I sat up and yawned.

"Cover yourself up sexy," I looked down and straight away pulled the cover over my boobs. I blushed and buried my face in my hands. I was still so tired. But I always am anyway.

"Oh my god..." I said in a tired voice.

"Tired are we?"

"No shit bitch tits..."

I completely forgot about the point that I was butt naked, and got up and walked over to my bag. I picked up a bra. I only had another thong and a g-string with it. Oh I'm smart not bringing anything else with me.

I picked them both up and stood there thinking about which one i would wear.

"Wear the g-string,"

I turned to Cold who was observing me.

"Fine..."

I threw the thong back into the bag and quickly threw on the g-string. I put on the heels and once again adjusted to them.

"You know when you ripped the cape and my other thong, well are you just gonna rip everything?"

"Well pretty much baby,"

I chuckled.

I walked over to the ripped cape.

"Will we be needing this?"

"Nope,"

"Can I use it as a top,"

"Hm well yeah, but on two conditions,"

"What now?"

"One, that its revealing, and two you ask nicely,"

He winked at me and I sighed. I walked over to him, dragging the cape with me. Right now I will probably seem like a whore, but fuck it, i prefer to wear something a bit less revealing than a bra. I kneeled down on the bed on his knees with my legs apart.

"Can I use the cape baby?" I seductively asked before kissing him.

He grabbed my ass harshly and pushed me in closer.

He parted away from me and leaned in to my ear.

"You may baby," he whispered, and blew into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine.

He harshly pushed me off of him.

"Come on, we should get dressed. Well I should anyway..." He said laughing.

"Dick..."I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing..." I groaned getting up. I took the cape and wrapped it around my boobs, tying it at the side of my body. I looked at my self in the big mirror in the room.

I didn't look too bad actually. The thong fit perfectly and the cape outline my boobs nicely. Actually the cape made my boobs much bigger.

I turned to the side to look at my ass.

"Fuck..." I said.

My ass was pure red.

"Please don't squeeze my ass that hard again."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!"

"Well it did hurt. And I am human after all,"

He laughed. I looks over to him and he had already his armour and knickers on. He was fixing his cape onto his armour. I sighed and looked back to the mirror. I ruffled my hair frantically and left it like it ended up being. My hair always looked better when it was messy than when it was all done up.

I ran over to my bag and pulled out my mascara, eye liner and lipstick. I began to put the eye liner on. Then I felt hands on my ass. I sighed and continued to put the eyeliner onto my other eye. I chucked it to the other side of the room and started to put my mascara on. Cold was massaging my ass lightly. I finished putting on the mascara and applied the lipstick.

I threw it in the direction I threw the mascara and eyeliner. I turned myself around to face Cold making him loose grasp of my ass. I stood still and stared up at his eyes. He stared down at me and put his hands around my waist. He looked a lot younger than I thought he would be. He just pretty much is a bigger Frieza, but still, he was different. He pushed me in close as if to give me a hug. I put my hands around his neck and rested the side of my head on his chest. I think I'm starting to like him.

"So do you have the answer to my question yet?"

"Huh?"

"Will you be mine till you die?"

"I-I don't know yet. You took me with you only just yesterday and already you have done 'things' to me. I don't even know if I have real feelings for you yet,"

"I see... Well we should go have some breakfast. Do you want another cape?"

"Okay sure, but can I make it shorter?"

"Of course."

He let go of me and got a cape out of his wardrobe. He attached the cape to the cape on my breasts.

"What length do you want it?"

"Just above my ass,"

He fired a beam and the cape straight away got cut.

"Thanks,"

"Thanks..?"

"Thanks baby," I groaned.

"You know you should be more respectful. You don't know me that well,"

"Actual I know quite a lot about you,"

"Hm?"

"Can we sit down for this? It'll take a minute,"

"Sure,"

We sat down onto the bed facing each other.

"Well on earth, you, Frieza, Cooler and all them other guards like Zarbon, Salza or Captain Ginyu, are cartoon characters."

"Nice,"

"Well kind of. I know every detail I possibly could about you. I know that right now, you are in your second form, Frieza is in his first, and Cooler as usual, is in his fourth."

"Wow, that's pretty cool that you know this."

"Yeah, I guess so. I am a massive fan of Cooler and Frieza. No offence but I never really considered you,"

"Well okay, I guess. They are more attractive than I am,"

"Actually to be truthful, you're just as attractive as they are right now, but in the cartoon you look older."

"I see. Well I'll hear more later. We should probably go now."

"Yes Lord Cold,"

"Oh and one more thing. From now on, address me as master."

"Yes master," I said mockingly.

"And no cheekiness or turning on his time,"

"It's not my fault though! I'm a stubborn bitch, and I didn't try to turn you on. It just so happened that I accidentally did."

He smirked. We walked out of the room. I saw some girls around my age wearing short black spandex dresses with a triangular hole in the middle of heir chests exposing the crack of their breasts.

They were carrying trays. Lucky bitches! They get to wear something less revealing than me! When they walked past I noticed than the dress was cut diagonally until it reached below their butts. Okay never mind, they were revealing.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Cold.

"No master,"

He smirked at the mention if master.

"We'll then I can have a guard escort you to the women's cabins. You can meet some other ladies. Would you like that dear?"

"Yes master,"

We walked down the hall a bit until we reached massive doors. Zarbon stood at the entrance.

"Zarbon, can you take Paws to the women's cabins to meet the other ladies?"

"Yes Lord Cold,"

"And if any body touches her, kill them. Understood?

"Yes Lord Cold."

"Thank you. Bye for now love," he said pecking me on the lips. I nodded as if to say goodbye to him too.

"Shall we?" Asked Zarbon. I nodded and followed him down the hall.

As soon as King Cd disappeared from sight, Zarbon gasped.

"You look hot!"

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"You are the first guy to actually see me pretty much naked,"

"True,"

"Here we are," he said as we stopped at a small purple door that read 'Whores'.

"Well fuck," I said looking at the sign.

He chuckled and opened the door. We walked in. The room looked endless. There were lots and lots of beds. Each bed had a number on it, and of course, on each one there was a girl. Half of them looked my age, others were younger, and other were older. They were all wearing the same black dresses.

"Holy shit," I said under my breath.

All the girls looked up at us.

"Oh hi it's you!" Said one of the girls.

"Hi," I said to the girl.

"Hey thanks actually. Instead of us being fuck toys, we're being taken back got their planet. Some of us are allowed to take cooking training. Some of us got to be entertainers in the palace. " said another girl.

"Yeah. I'm allowed to learn how to be a doctor in the palace. My friend here is getting engineering lessons. They said she will be able to build ships and stuff for the guards." Said another girl, also pointing to her friend beside her.

"Hey I didn't do this. You did. You guys were brave. And I respect that. You showed your talents and you got what you deserve."

Some of them laughed while others just giggled.

"Would I leave you girls alone?" Asks Zarbon.

"Yeah sure," I said. He left and closed the door behind him.

"So, what's up?" I asked, sitting on the end of one of the girls beds.

"Hey so what did that guy do to you? You know the one that took you away,"

"Well actually, he's quite nice. He has a bit of a bad temper, button know, he's not abusive or anything. He's also extremely passionate. Which is quite annoying, but its alright."

"Hey what are you wearing though?" Asked another girl.

"Oh this..." I said blushing, "it's embarrassing I know,"

"No it's alright,"she said.

"You know you're actually quite lucky," said another girl.

I giggled. But why? I'm not lucky at all.

"Oh hey, I wanted to ask, can anyone her dance and sing well at the same time?"

Two girls put their hands up. I stood up from the bed and walked over to them. They where beside each other so I figured they were friends.

"What's your names?" I asked.

"I'm Courtney, and this is Adele," one of them said.

"Hi Courtney! Hi Adele!" I said.

"So emm, when we get to their planet, in kind of planning to do a little performance, to get onto their good side, and I need you two. Can you help me?"

"Well sure!" Said Adele.

"Yeah we'll be glad to!" Said Courtney.

I stood up again. I needed some more people.

"Any body here good with lights, music and microphones?"

A girl in the corner of the room put her hand up.

I walked over to her and she stood up.

"I'm Shannon," she said.

"Hi Shannon. Would you mind doing the lights and the music for the show?"

"Of course not! I'll be glad to!"

All these girls were so, well, girly.

"Now, anyone good with costumes and fashion?"

"Three girls put their hands up,"

"I'm Niamh,"

"I'm Sophie,"

"And I'm Maria,"

"Nice to meet you girls. Could you girls do our costumes?"

"Sure,"

"Thank you so much. I swear you won't regret this. I will get King Cold to fulfil any wish you want after this. And of course to make it fair, I will definitely give rewards for any body else."

"Huh yeah sure. Don't listen to her bitches. She'll probably forget about you by the start of tomorrow.

"Excuse me, am I missing something?" I asked turning around. Then I gasped. On on the beds lay the one and only bitch I absolutely hate. Catherine lay there on the bed in one of her 'sexy' poses. I wanted to gag on the spot.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I got picked to be here. You got a problem with that?"

"Oh not at all. So, what position did you get?"

She didn't answer.

A girl walked up to me and whispered into my ear,

"Actually, she's the only one here who got chosen to be a whore,"

I nearly died from laughter at that moment.

"Suits you well bitch," I said between laughs.

I tried controlled my self a bit.

She stood up and clenched her fists.

"Shut up! Your no better yourself!"

Neither me nor her noticed as the door of the room opened. Cooler, Frieza and Cold stepped in, but we continued arguing. Not our fault we didn't notice.

"You're the dumbass kings little fuck toy! Soon enough you'll end up being thrown out or killed from fucking over use!"

"Listen bitch! If you didn't know, I am immortal, and also, I think you'll be the one thrown out. Sure you've already had plenty of infected dicks inside of you. To see a doctor you fucking coochie! You've aborted plenty of children you hoe! It would be better for everyone if they just killed you right now!"

I couldn't control my anger, and it was quite obvious, that neither could she. She was the school whore, and made me look bad plenty of time in my life. I hated the bitch with every part of my being.

She suddenly threw a punch at my face, but as I said before, my uncle was a police man, so I was able to defend my self. I grabbed her fist, twisted her whole body around and slammed her against the wall.

"Listen you dick sucking bitch, I don't take shit from anyone, but I have taken shit from you!"

I slammed my arm against her neck, pressing her to the wall.

"I have taken shit from you for way too long! You have given me over 50 scars in total! Oh look at me, I'm Catherine! I'm a whore. I'll suck your dick for a dollar! I sucked my dads, so i'll suck your too!"

I grabbed her by her hair and was ready to slam her head against the wall.

"Stop!"

I looked at the direction of the voice and there stood Frieza, Cooler and Cold. Shit...

I let her to by her hair, and she fell to the floor. She had fainted. I suddenly ignored them all and looked at my arms. I had gotten so many scars from that bitch. I looked at my arm and my eyes began to water from the amount of pain I went through because of that bitch. Tears began to stream down my face. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"Come on Paws. Lets go," said Cold.

I walked back to him, still crying and clenching my fists.

"Zarbon!" Yelled Frieza.

"Yes sir,"he said walking in.

"I want you to get rid of that woman at the very back called Catherine,"

"Yes Lord Frieza."

Kong Cold led me out of the room. As soon as we all got outside he pressed me against the wall with his hand.

"What the hell was that?" He asked harshly.

"Jeez father, lay off. She obviously knew the bitch," said Cooler. I softly looks up to him with my tear filled eyes.

"She gave you scars?" He asked.

I extended both of my arms to show him.

"Well usually if anybody got that, I would be sitting there laughing and adding to their collection, but with you, it's sad."

I slightly smiled.

"Come on you need to rest," said Cold, while picking me up Bridal style.

"Thanks..." I said silently.

He carried me back to his room, and said goodbye to Frieza and Cooler. He closed the door behind him as he carried me into the room. He walked over to the bed, and then suddenly harshly threw me onto it.

I didn't even bother to look at him or ask him why he threw me down.

I curled up into a ball and continued to cry. I haven't cried about my scars in years, but this just reminded me of all the pain.

"What the fuck was that?"

I shut my eyes and clenched my teeth. I didn't want to talk to him right now.

I heard him sigh and felt him sit not the bed.

"Come here," he said softly. I opened my eyes and looked up. He grabbed me by my shoulders and brought me into his arms.

"What did you mean when you said you were immortal?"

"Nothing..."

"Tell me,"

I kept quiet.

"Now!"

He was getting impatient.

"I was just trying to intimidate her. That's all,"

"Don't lie to me. So what? You are immortal. Is that why you won't answer me when I asked you will you be mine till you die?"

"No, that's not it. I just... I don't know... I just can't devote myself to you when I don't have feelings for you..."

"Alright... Then maybe I can make you have feelings for me..." He said, before once again, placing his lips on mine. I looked into his eyes with shock. MAKE me have feeling for him? Who does he think he is?

I tried to push him off of me. As usual it didn't work, but I still tried. I started kicking about as well, not really being in the mood for what was happening.

He parted for a moment to look at my eyes.

"Stop it! I'm not in the fucking mood!"

"I didn't ask you if you were in the mood."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh shut up bitch! You should know yourself that there is no way out of this right now!"

"I'll shut up when you stop being such a dick!"

He slapped my cheek really hard, making me fall onto the floor onto all fours. I screeched at the pain. He was of course extremely strong.

I straight away released a water fall of tears. I began to wheeze. I could definitely already feel a bruise coming on. I began to get up from the floor, trying to control my self.

"Fuck you..." I managed to spit out.

"I'm human you bastard. I'm not strong!" I yelled, my cheek burning like fuck with every movement.

My eyes started to hurt with all the tears that are falling from them.

Colds' mouth was agape.

I was hurt by his sudden silence. I let out a scream and ran out of the room, making sure to slam the door.

I ran down the hall before I ran into someone. I toppled to the floor and looked up at who it was.

"Are you okay?"asked Cooler.

I looked away from him and stood up.

"Holy shit, your face is bleeding! What happened to you?" He asked, taking my chin into his hand.

"Did father hit you?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well please don't be surprised. We are world rulers, and we are strong. And never piss him off. He has a bad temper."

"Thanks for the advice Cooler,"

"Come with me,"

He took my hand and led me away from Colds room.

"Wait," I said stopping him from dragging me away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't think Cold would be too happy if I went missing. Well not exactly missing, but not somewhere he doesn't know about,"

"I guess so. But what he doesn't know, can't hurt him right?"

"I guess..."

My tears had calmed down by now. I was wondering what Cold was doing right now.

"You know, I should probably return to his room,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah.m, I think so,"

"Well I'll be keeping a close eye on him,"

"Okay sure. Thanks Cooler,"

I hugged him tightly, burying my face in his neck.

He took a while to hug back, but eventually hugged back.

"Thanks again..." I said parting. I began to walk back to Colds' room. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help but think of the consequences if Cold found me with Cooler, or anyone else for that matter.

I reached his door, but didn't enter. I pressed my ear to the door to hear if he was saying anything. The place was quiet.

I slowly twisted the knobs and opened the door. I walked in and Cold was in the exact same position he was in when I left.

I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed. I sat down beside Cold, looking up at his still emotionless face.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered.

I didn't know what to say, except for one thing.

"Yes..."

"What?" He said, finally moving. He looked down at me.

"Nothing..."

"You know if you weren't so quiet and secretive, then maybe I wouldn't be such a dick to you," he said, his voice getting a bit louder.

"Please don't start yelling again," I said silently. I stood up and threw my shoes to the corner of the room.

"I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm feeling extremely tired." I grabbed my iPod and checked the time. Shit 18:54.

"Okay you go ahead. I've for shit to do."

"Okay..."

I took off the cape and lay on the bed.

He came over to me and pecked me on the cheek. I gulped and turned away from him.

He sighed. I heard him walk away, open the door and then close it.

"Fuck you you stupid sadistic calis mother fucker!" I yelled.

I slammed my fist against the bed.

"Weh weh weh weh! I've got shit to do! Hahaha!" I mocked Cold.

"You do realise I'm still here right?"

I froze. God dammit... I don't think this is going to end too well now.

"I only opened the door because I thought someone was outside, not because I was leaving honey."

I rolled around. He disappeared and reappeared in front of me making me jump back.

"You do realise that was a bit far right?"

I didn't move a muscle. I whimpered, not being too sure about what is about to happen.

Suddenly he grabbed me by my hair, dragged me off of the bed and slammed me against the wall. He pressed himself against me and began to feel me up and down.

"We will be arriving onto my planet tomorrow morning. So prepare yourself. Tomorrow night you won't be a proper virgin any more. You may be an eternal virgin, but tomorrow you won't be a full virgin," his voice began to creep me the fuck out.

"I'll fuck you senseless. After tomorrow night, you'll be limping for a week. You will internally bleed for days. You'll be covered in cuts, bruises and bite marks. You will be stretched and broken so hard your virginity won't be able to heal the damage."

I was straying to cry from the word he was saying. This wasn't the same dragon ball z character that I began to like in the past day. This was a heartless sadistic beast.

"You monster..." I gasped.

"Oh spare me. After tomorrow, you'll be beggin' me to fuck you,"

"You're disgusting!"

"Haou're the one wo ! Yswallows," he said chuckling. THAT BASTARD!

And at that moment I changed my mind.

"Oh wait honey, i have the answer to your previous question...NO I SHALL NOT DEVOTE MY SELF TO YOU YOU DICK HEAD!"

"Why you..!" He grabbed me by my neck and threw me against the wall on the other side of the room.

I felt weak. Then everything went black.


	4. The Night

**Chapter 4 - The Night**

Me: Heyo Salza! Do the disclaimer for me will ya!

Salza: Only if I get a snogg in return,

Me: Well... Fine...

Salza: Okay then, She doesn't own DB, DBZ or DBGT but she owns Paws and Kris, and I'm getting a snogg right now so enjoy the story.

* * *

Authors note: in his story line, planet Vegeta hasn't been blown up yet, but Prince Vegeta is an adult and King Vegeta is still alive, as well as Bardock, Raditz and Nappa.

I slowly opened my eyes. It was no surprise when I realised i was in Colds' room. I tired to sit up, but my body ached, and something was pinning me down. I looked down and Colds' arm was harshly holding down my stomach, and grabbing my hip.

"I see you're awake,"

I looked to my side and he was lying there looking quite happy.

"You know what day today is right?"

"No. I don't."

He squeezed my hip harder causing me to painfully moan.

"I don't tolerate cheekiness, and you know that. Now as I was saying. It's the day you say bye bye to your virginity,"

I clenched my eyes closed. He said that as if it's his to take.

"It's ten o'clock so you can get up if you want... Or we can stay and play..."

"Oh looks it's already ten. I guess it's time to get up!" I wasn't gonna stay and 'play'.

"Oh no you don't!" He said before getting right on top of me.

"Stop it you're crushing me!"

"Deal with it baby,"

He began to kiss my neck up and down while he went under my g-string with his other hand. He began to massage my clit. Then he suddenly stuck a finger inside of me. I moaned a bit as it was startling. He slowly started to go in and out. Then he began to make 'come here' motions with his finger. He kept going like this. I started to moan loudly from the pleasure. He stuck in another finger and I started to scream. My eyes were filling with tears. Tears of pure pleasure. For once I was actually enjoying this. I was nearing my orgasm quickly. Suddenly he pulled his fingers out, as If he knew that I was going to orgasm.

"Not yet honey,"

He rolled over taking me with him. I was now I top of him, but sadly, he was still in charge. He grabbed my ass and looked me in the eye.

"Make me cum with your pussy,"

"How?"

"There is a thing called rubbing you know,"

I sat up from him. I began to blush softly.

"Take off the cape,"

"But I'm not wearing one,"

"Around your breasts,"

I tried to untie the knot I had made with the cape but I couldn't. Suddenly a blast went right past my hand, and across the cape-material. But the blast didn't come from Cold. The material fell making my breasts fully exposed.

Me and Cold turned around. Cooler was standing there grinning.

"That's not very nice son," said Cold laughing.

Cooler returned a laugh. I quickly got off Cold and covered my self up.

"Want to join us son?"

"Sure why not,"

Cooler walked over to us and sat on the bed. Suddenly he began to sort of power up. He suddenly grew a dick out of his used to be empty groin. His was about the same size as Colds',maybe bigger.

"What is going on?" I asked, shut confused.

"Oh baby, Cooler just wants to join,"

I stared at Coolers' innocent looking eyes.

"Come here," said Cold. I slowly slid over to him.

He laid me down and slid my g-string off.

"Son you can go ahead and get a suck If you want,"

"Sure! Why not!" I blushed as Cooler looked at my boobs.

He kneeled between my arms, so his tail was touching my breasts, and his dick was touching my mouth. I turned away, being a bit grossed out by his sudden entrance and Colds approval to all this.

I felt something touch my vagina, and it sure didn't feel like a finger.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh don't worry love, I'm not gonna penetrate you, just gonna start off,". he emphasised the word start.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, Cooler suddenly stuck his dick inside my mouth. His dick tasted a bit like peppermint. Odd...

I felt something nearing the entrance of my vagina. It pushed down but then released. It kept doing the same thing, until it pressed down a little hard, making me squirm as I started to feel a bit of pain.

Cooler by now was face fucking me. It wasn't too pleasant but I couldn't do anything about it. I began to moan onto Coolers cock as my lower area started to feel abnormally good. I was nearing my orgasm again.

"I'm cumming!" Said Cooler. Suddenly he released his load into my mouth. The sweet and sour taste of semen covered me. I tried my best to swallow, but since I was lying down, it was a bit hard, so most of his semen ended up splashing down onto my cheeks and neck.

"Bad girl," said Cooler, taking his dick out of my mouth.

I coughed a bit, before realising that I was just about to hit my orgasm. I screamed as the pleasure raced over me. I felt something got on my stomach, so I assume Cold just came as well. They both got away from me and stood up from the bed. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to catch my breath.

"Well done son,"

"Right I'm off. Gotta go meet Frieza for a mean game of scrabble," said Cooler. I looked up at his and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you shitting me right now?"

"What?"

"Scabble? Are you fucking serious?!"

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever," said Cooler. He powered up about and his dick disappeared. Pretty handy. He walked out of the bedroom.

"Adios," he said before closing the door.

"That was the best orgasm I have had in a while," said Cold sitting on the bed.

"That was the best orgasm I have ever had," I admitted.

"Good,"

"Okay..."

"Father! We are scheduled to arrive on our planet in half an hour!"

"That must be Frieza," I said.

"Okay thank you son!" Cold yelled back.

I stood up from the bed, still kind of being covered in semen.

"Come on, you can take a quick shower. "

I grabbed my shampoo and body gel from my bag and walked over to him. I though they might as well be handy so I took them along with me.

He led me to a door in the corner of the room, which I actually had never noticed.

Inside was a big bathtub, a shower and a sink. Oh so I guess they don't need toilets or something.

He showed me how to work the shower, gave me a towel and walked out of the room

"Thanks," I said before he walked out.

I turns on he shower, and for once, the water in a shower was just the right heat.

I washed my hair as quickly as I could, but took a bit to wash my body. My lower hurt a bit but it was nothing to fret about.

I finished off washing myself and turned off the shower. I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around my body.

I walked out of the room and Cold was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head, and he was already dressed.

"Today you can wear whatever you want. You don't have to dress slutty."

"Ahh thank you!" I said sarcastically.

He smirked. My hair was starting to get a bit frizzy, especially where my highlights were.

"I love your hair," he said laughing.

"Oh fuck you,"

I walked over to the mirror and began braiding my hair into one fishtail plait. After about ten whole minutes I finally finished braiding it all. It hung down to around my butt. My fringe wasn't as frizzy anymore, so it just hung there nicely.

I threw the towel off of me not even giving a fuck about Cold any more. He has seen me naked enough times so I don't really need to be embarrassed anymore.

I threw on my thong and then bra I had brought with me.

I searched around my bag and took out a pair of shorts that I had ripped last week because I got drunk with Kris. I put on a short sleeved top that had the teamfourstar quote - first immortality, then the bitches.

I was proud of my top, so i stared at it in the mirror for a bout a whole minute.

I put on a spare pair of socks I had and grabbed the sneakers Cold had thrown off of me two days ago. I looked at my self in the mirror when I was done. My legs looked extremely tanned while my arms where just slightly tanned.

I applied my usual black eyeliner, mascara and dark pink lipstick.

When I was done I sat down on the bed.

"I like your top,"

"Thanks," I said laughing.

"Shall we?" He asked, getting up and stretching.

"Yeah sure. Wait should I take my bag?"

"Don't worry, we'll get those later when we land,"

"Oh okay,"

I grabbed my iPod before we walked out of the room. We walked to the main window place. Cooler and Frieza were once again playing tic tac toe.

"Hey dad," said Frieza. "Loving the look Paws,"

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"Nice top!" Said Cooler.

"Yeah, um thanks,"

I blushed as soon as he looked at me. I was still feeling about awkward after that whole sexual incident.

Frieza seemed to notice something was wrong because he kept looking back and forth between me and Cooler.

We arrived to King Colds' planet in about 10 very vey VERY long minutes.

"Here we are dear," he said, walking up to the window.

"You may go by your bags now,"

"Thank you master,"

I ran out of the place and began to run to the bedroom. I finally reached it and bombarded inside. I shoved everything of mine that I could find. I managed to find my mascara, eyeliner and lipstick that I had chucked to who knows where earlier on.

I sighed and threw he beg over my shoulder, keeping in mind that my laptop was in there. I didn't bother to use it on the ship.

This time I slowly walked down the hall. I wasn't really in the mood for running TO Cold. Away from him, sure, but to him, no way.

I finally reached the main area again and entered.

"You took your sweet time," said Cold, sounding a bit pissed off.

"Sorry master,"

"Let's go father," said Frieza, exiting the area.

"Oh just a few more hours and you won't be a virgin anymore, said cold excitingly. I shuttered and follows him out the door. We walked out of the ship to be greeted by nonetheless than the Ginyu force. I stared at the five muscular bodies that stood before me. Well four muscular bodies and one tomato (Guldo).

"Ah Captain Ginyu, it's great to see that you are here to greet us," said Cold.

I observed every one of the Ginyu Force. Ginyu looked just like in the cartoon. Proud, confident and in some very hidden ways, handsome.

"It's our pleasure Lord Cold,"

"Introduce yourself love. I'm sure you already know them,"

"Yes master," I walked forward a bit.

"I'm Paws. It s a pleasure to meet you Captain Ginyu."

"Ah Paws, we have heard so much about you. It's our pleasure," said Ginyu. Kissing the top of my hand.

I blushed seeing as there goes another dbz character.

"Hello Jeice,"I said shaking his hand. He looked startled for a moment. Probably because I knew his name.

"Hi Burter, Recoome, and Guldo," I said shaking all of their hands, but expect for Burters who decided to kiss it instead.

I walked back over to King Cold and stood in front of him. He put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Ginyu will you please take Paws' bag to my room?"

"Yes of course Lord Cold." He walked over and took my bag from my hands. He handled it with care and walked back to the group.

"You are dismissed," Said Cold.

They all walked off in the same direction.

"You know it's actually pretty funny how you know all their names. It freaks them out so much," said Cold chuckling.

I chuckled along with him.

"Let's go," said Frieza. We walked up a hill until we came to the top. A massive castle came to view.

"What is this princess land?" I asked getting my first glimpse of the palace.

Cooler burst out in tears of laughter at my comment.

"Well I am king," said Cold.

"True... True..." I said.

"Come on bitch tits," said Cold slapping me on the ass.

"Hey!" I yelled grabbing my ass.

We walked on a polished limestone path to the palace.

One hour later

We sat in the throne room of the castle. The place was mostly all purple, red and black.

King Cold was seated in the middle on a gigantic throne. Cooler and Frieza sat on two smaller thrones beside him, and I of course sat on Colds lap.

"Lord Cold all preparations are complete. All the females have been transferred and taken to their new occupations. The ship has been cleaned out and all the guards are on duty. King Vegeta is due to arrive in three days at the most," said Ginyu as he stood before us.

"Thank you Ginyu, you shall get a reward for your achievements," said Cold, stroking the side of my face.

"You are dismissed,"

"Thank you Lord," said Ginyu before he let the throne room.

"So Paws," began Frieza, "what occupations do you have? Like where would you like to be in a few years?"

"Well..." I thought for a moment. "Well in a few years I can definitely see myself as being either a stripper or a MILF,"

Cooler and Frieza burst out laughing. Cold just sat there trying to maintain a straight face.

"But of course I do like singing, dancing and drawing."

"Oh so you draw too?" Asked Cold getting a bit amused.

"Yes. Yes I do,"

"What do you draw?"

"Well... Em... You guys..."

"Oh I see," he said smirking.

"Lord Cold, I wish to enter,"

"Go ahead,"

Zarbon walked in with his hands behind his back. Salza followed close by. Oh Salza! Awesome!

"Dinner is ready and the wardrobe for Paws has be prepared,"

"Ah yes thank you Zarbon, said Cold.

"Lord Cooler your plans have been set," said Salza. Cool he sounded exactly like in DBZ.

"Thank you Salza. You may leave," said Cooler.

Zarbon and Salza exited the throne room as we got ourselves up to go to dinner.

"You hungry love?" Asked Cold.

"Kind of," I responded. Actually I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything since I was still on earth.

We walked out of the throne room and came to a room with a massive table.

I stared at the table. It was filled with food of all different kinds. Half of the stuff I haven't seen before, but some others I recognised.

We sat down at the tables. My place was at the side of the table right beside Ming Cold who was at the top.

"Well dig in," he said. He began to fill his plate with the random exotic foods on the table. I observed him. I didn't want to do anything wrong that would not please him.

I began to fill my plate with foods, wanting to taste some of he random things on the table. A maid went around and poured us some red wine.

"Are you okay with wine love?" Asked Cold.

"Sure," I said brightly. Truthfully, I drank wine from time to time to release my stress.

I took a small sip of the wine and smiled at the relieving feeling of the liquid that poured down my throat.

I took a small bite of the chicken looking thing in front of me. I gasped at how nice it was.

"You okay?" Asked Frieza.

"Oh uh yeah,"

I grabbed a piece of pie looking thing and began to eat.

"That's not how you eat it honey?"

"What?"

He sighed loudly.

"Can't you do anything right?" He nearly yelled.

"Well to you if I can't to anything right, then why the fuck do you keep me with you," I was now standing with my fists on the table, and staring angrily at Cold.

"Hey hey calm down. Yet finish your dinner. There's no need for arguing right now," said Frieza. He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder.

I sat back down and took a deep breath.

"Where the fuck did that come from..?" I asked myself silently.

I we t back to eating and ignored Cold.

I suddenly felt something touch me up the leg. I blushed and looked up at cold who was eyeing me. I gulped and continued to eat. As far as I was concerned it was Cold who was practically feeling me up.

We finished eating and went back to the throne room. Cooler and Frieza went off to spar for a bit, so me and Cold were alone. We couldn't be that loud though because guards were standing right outside the door.

"What the hell was that? Do you not think you have upstaged me enough in public and in front of my sons?!" He yelled.

"Oh get over it asshole, it's not the end of the world." I said looking away from him.

"And there goes another punishment," he said, pulling my hair back harshly making me look at him.

He took a deep breath and let go. He grabbed me and turned me to face him.

"So you excited for tonight baby?" Asked Cold, pulling me in closer to his face.

"No why would I be? You are going to rape me! Why would I be excited?!"

He chuckled softly.

"Oh believe me after tonight, you will be thinking the exact opposite of that,"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Remember when I said I'll fuck you senseless? Well that's exactly what I'll do,"

I was speechless as all the events that happened yesterday went through my head.

"So listen baby, if you don't want to feel so painful later,take this." He handed me two small pills.

"What are these?" I asked looking his straight in the eye to see if he was lying.

"The first one is so that when I break your virginity you won't hurt that much, and the second one is so that whatever I do to you, you will be healed the next day,"

He looked completely honest.

"Guard!" Yelled Cold. One of the guards from outside came in.

"Yes Lord Cold!" He said confidently.

"Bring Paws here a glass of water please,"

"Yes sir!" He ran off and came back after about a minute. These guards were good!

He exited the throne room and left us alone again.

I stared at the pills, not really wanting to take them.

"Go on,"

I sighed and quickly popped them into my mouth. I swallowed a big gulp of water and felt the pills trickle down my throat.

Cold began to laugh.

"Oh stupid girl. You are so gullible! The pills were actually nothing like what you thought they were!"

"What?!"

"One of them was actually a pregnancy pill. So you won't be able to get pregnant for a month. And the other one is, and I hope you know what this is, Viagra,"

"VIAGRA! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU GIVE ME VIAGRA?!" I yelled. He somewhat slightly slapped me on the cheek, but for me, it was still sore.

"How many times have I told you. I don't tolerate cheek!" He yelled.

"Sorry..." I whispered, my eyes swelling up from tears again.

"Just why would you give me Viagra..?" I asked silently.

"Because you need it." He said.

"I need it? Is viagra not just for men?" I asked.

"Well usually yes, but we have tested Viagra several times on women here, and our doctors did research on it. It turns out Viagra makes the sexual organs for a woman extremely sensitive such as the clitoris, the nipples and even the inside of the vagina,"

"Just great!" I said sarcastically.

Suddenly Frieza and Cooler walked in. Frieza was in his fourth form. Wow!

I sat there and gawked at his as he walked in. They were covered in cuts and bruises, but that just made Frieza look hotter.

"Son why are you in your final form?" Asked Cold.

"Oh come on father, we were sparing." He replied.

"Well okay then, but that's still not a good enough reason for me,"

"Whatever..."

The next hour was a complete hell for me. The Viagra was somewhat staring to kick in, so any sudden movement I made, made me let out a moan. It felt good actually.

So this if the effect of Viagra on women...

"Father I'm gonna go to sleep now," said Cooler, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah i think we'll go too son, he replied.

Cold pushed me to get up. I hesitated by got up. I held in a very loud moan. Cold sweeper me up and threw me over his back.

"Goodnight my sons,"

"'Night father," yelled Cooler.

"Good night father," said Frieza.

He walked out of the throne room and a started down the corridor of the palace, with me on his back. I tried to hold in a moan as my nipples felt really good being pressed against his armour.

We arrived at the same time of door that was on the ship. It also had the words King Cold written on them. Only this time they were fancy.

He carried me into the room and put me down on the floor. I struggled to get up as my vagina felt very sensitive.

I began to look around, but then I suddenly felt something extremely painful hit my neck. I vegan to fall to the floor, ready to black out any minute.

"See you soon my lite fuck toy..." Whispered Cold.

And then everything went black.

_HA! Same ending as last time!_


	5. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**SORRY **if you thought this was an update, but i just wanted to say that Me (Kamile) and Emer decided that we will stick to finishing one story at a time. So we won't exactly be updating on this story for a while, until we have finished 'Welcome To The Family'. I have a lot of school work, and Emer has university work, so we are sort of stuck on time, and writing more than one or two stories at a time is a bit time consuming for us. Before we write a chapter, we usually have to sit down and discuss what it's going to be about, and this usually takes at least half an hour for us to agree with each other and find an appropriate idea. Sorry for any inconveniences. We might actually even delete this story. We're not too sure on that department but for now, we are postponing this story.

Thanks for reading. - E and K


	6. Pain or Pleasure

Chapter 5

Pain or Pleasure?

Me: Vegeta!

Vegeta: What is it sexy?

Me: Okay... Do the disclaimer for me will ya?

Vegeta: Do it yourself. Well unless you want to give me a little something in return?

Me: By something you mean..?

Vegeta: Don't act stupid...

Me: Fine...

Vegeta: She doesn't own Db, Dbz or Dbgt, but she owns Kris and Paws.

**WARNING: Includes rape, blood and foul language.**

* * *

I woke up in a very dark room. My head was throbbing and my nipples and vagina tickled. I was standing up beside a wall, with my hands chained above my head. I groaned painfully. The Viagra sure was affecting me quite a bit. My clothes were still on so I was good... For now...

"I see you're awake," I looked up and no doubt, there stood Cold.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled.

"Don't act like you don't know. I told you plenty of times that the day we arrive on my planet, you say goodbye to your virginity,"

I was silent. I couldn't think of what to say so I just lowered my head.

"I thought so. Now before we start, I need to punish you for your cheeky behaviour. And that you even dared to raise your voice against me. You're strong willed, and I respect that, but don't think that you can raise your voice at me," he walked over, cupped my chin in his hand, and harshly brought his lips onto mine. He slid his tongue into my mouth and attacked mine. This was the harshest kiss I have ever felt from him. I tried to pull away but he grabbed me by my waist with one hand. He parted and I began to cough, since I wasn't able to get any air.

He walked off into the darkness of the room. I could hardly see anything, but I did hear him fidget about. He walked back over, but one of his hands were behind his back.

"Tell me, have you ever tried anything with your ass?"

"What..? I... No!" I stuttered out.

"Well then this should be fun,"

He walked over and leaned in to my ear.

"You're about to feel what it's like to be violated, raped and hurt," he whispered. He suddenly spun me round and bent me down.

"Hey! What are you doing you bastard!" I yelled.

"Oh shut up,". He started to slowly massage my ass cheeks, getting harsher and faster every second. I tried to hold in a moan.

"Oh you'll like this!" He said. Suddenly he stuck a finger into my asshole. Well I think it was a finger... I loudly moaned by accident. He began to go in and out slowly. He took his finger and out then suddenly pushed in something extremely big and bumpy.

I screamed out in pain.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" I yelled, tears starting to boar in my eyes.

"It's just a little something I whipped up," he said chuckling.

He pulled me round and I was once again standing up and facing him. He hugged my waist but put one hand on the thing that was inside me. He started to push it in and out going future and further in every shove. He shoved his face into mine and kissed me harshly. We stared into each other's eyes. Mine where full of tears and pain, while his were full of pleasure and lust. He pulled apart but kept putting the 'thing' in and out of me.

"Please stop..." I whispered. He stopped thrusting but shoved the whatever the hell it was as deep inside me as he could. I screamed into his chest as pain coursed through my body. He left me and walked off. I wasn't looking to where he was going as I was too busy bending down and trying to catch my breath.

"Stand up," I looked up to Cold who had some sort of very long leather thing in his hand.

"Please take it out," I said motioning to my ass. "And what is that?"

"This my love, is a thing called a whip,"

"Why the fuck would you need a whip?!" I looked at him for a couple of seconds.

"No... No! NO!" I yelled trying to back away from him when I finally realised what it was for. He chuckled and then suddenly whipped me across the stomach. I let out an ear crackling scream. The pain was unbearable, especially with his strength. He started to whip me on every part of my body that was visible. My clothes began to rip and fall to the floor. I was soon in just half my bra and thong. I was crying endlessly, every inch of my body ached and I literally wanted to piss myself.

"So how did you like that baby?"

"Fuck you..." I managed to spit out. I wanted to collapse on the floor but sadly I couldn't because of the chains that were keeping me up.

I heard him slightly chuckle. I looked up as he threw the whip to the side. He threw off his armour and cape but kept his knickers on.

"Let's start off slow..." He walked over and looked into my tear filled eyes.

"The scrapes on your body will go away after a couple of days don't worry." He said wiping the tears from my cheek.

"If you didn't give me them, then I wouldn't have to wait for anything to disappear from my body!" I loudly whispered.

"A punishment is a punishment darling,"

He walked behind me and started to slowly grind his hard on on my ass. He stopped grinding and walked back in front of me. He bent down and slowly began to remove my thong with his teeth. One side was ripped so it made it easier for him to remove it.

I moaned slightly.

"Hmm... Stop..." I moaned quietly. He threw off my thong and stood back up. He spanked my ass lightly, which to me was still painful. He once again bent down and this time spread my legs. He began to suck, lick and kiss my inner thighs, taking turns from my left to my right. He slowly started to massage around my vagina with his fingers. I started to frantically tingle. I guess it is true. Viagra really does make your privates sensitive.

"You like it I see," he said once again standing up.

"No I don't. I'm tingling because it... It's uncomfortable!" I spat out.

"Right... Why don't you contribute?"

He took a small key out of absolutely nowhere and unlocked my hands from the chains. I straight away began to struggle in his grasp, punching and kicking him trying to get free.

"Stop this or I'll put you back in chains!" He yelled. I didn't listen to him. Suddenly he slammed me against the wall. As usual I screamed.

"Now stop this and do as I say!" He yelled into my face. I sighed deeply and shivered.

"Yes..."

"Yes who?!"

"Yes master!" I yelled into his face. He growled which I figured wasn't good. So I backed up fully against the wall and just let him do what he wanted.

"Now you will do whatever you can to get me hard understood?"

"But you're already hard!" I protested.

"UNDERSTOOD?!" He raised his voice.

"Yes master!" I quickly mustered out from fear.

"Good. Now go ahead,"

I gulped and slowly edged forward.

I thought for a moment for what I can do. I suddenly remember the games of truth or dare me, Kris and the lads in my school class had.

I took his hand and brought it up to my lips. I closed my eyes and started to suck on his fingers lightly. I didn't really want to do this right now but it sort of seemed like I had no choice.

"Yeah that's right you dirty little whore..." I cringed at his words but kept going just so I could try and remember other dares. He started to move what felt like his tail up my inner thigh.

I stopped sucking his finger and then tried to step up on my tip toes so that my lips where at his neck level. I started to lick and suck his neck, going down as I sucked. I stopped sucking, went up to his ear and moaned lightly. He trailed his hands down my back and squeezed my ass. I pulled away from him and trailed my hand down his chest. He unclipped my bra and threw it to the other side of the room. I blushed and slightly covered myself up.

"You know what, fuck this!" He yelled.

Suddenly he harshly turned me round and pressed my chest against the wall.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked turning my head around. He was taking off his knickers. He had a raging boner which I was sure wasn't a good thing. He pushed up against me with his cock position on my ass.

"Baby please! I'm not ready!" I said trying to get out of this nicely.

"Oh so now you call me baby?"

I turned around and faced the wall and thought about what I just said.

Suddenly I felt something at my vaginal entrance.

"Hey it's bad enough that 'thing' is still in my ass!" I yelled.

"Just shut up,"

I began to feel a sharp pain at my vagina, but alongside that, was a rush of pleasure which I was gaining from the Viagra. I let out a painful moan as I felt him enter me.

"Stop please! You're too big!" I screamed.

He grabbed my hair and lifted me up so I was off of the floor while he was holding me up by my waist. He started to push me down onto his thick cock.

I screamed from nothing but pain.

"STOP!"

He chuckled and lowered me down further. Suddenly he lowered me down fully and inserted as much of him inside me as he could. I screamed as the tears once again fell down my cheek.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad! I gave you the Viagra didn't I?" he laughed.

"I'm human you dick!"

He started to thrust into me. He didn't start off slow. He just straight away went to the point. I felt the blood of my broken virginity trickle down my inner thigh.

"Oh that's right! Finally I know how you really feel! Oh you're so tight! Yeah!" He moaned.

I ignored his moans and tried to do the same to the pain. He suddenly pulled out and turned me round. He grabbed me up and pressed my back against the wall. He took my legs and put them on his shoulders. He inserted himself into me once again. This time he thrusted a bit harder and a bit faster. It didn't feel quite as painful anymore, but there still was that pain. I don't think the pain of your virginity taken is supposed to be that short.

I silently started to moan.

"Oh so you're finally enjoying yourself I see,"

He lowered a hand down to my vagina and pinched my clit. I screamed in satisfaction from the pleasure the Viagra was causing me to endure.

"Oh fuck me! Fuck me master!" I moaned.

I was feeling odd inside. One moment I was telling him to stop, now I was telling him to fuck me. But I didn't exactly care at the moment. The pain was subsiding and I was starting to feel good for once and I wasn't gonna waste the chance of pleasure.

"Yeah baby, you like that don't you! You like my big fat cock inside of you! Your first time and you're already having the time of your life!"

I stopped him from saying anymore and kissed him harshly. I began to jump up and down by myself, wanting more and more pleasure from him. My mind was blank and that single fuck I once had, had disappeared. I didn't care who was fucking me right now. I wanted more and I wanted it now.

I stuck my tongue deeply into his mouth, unable to control the lust that was over taking me.

He thrusted and thrusted deeper and deeper. He brought his hand to the thing in my ass and started to thrust that in and out, keeping it to rhythm with our fucking. I pulled apart from our kiss and screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh fuck you're so tight! Ugh! I'm so close!"

"Me too baby! Don't stop!"

I was for once into something he was doing to me, but I didn't care.

"I'm coming!" He yelled.

"Me too!"

Suddenly I felt his hot semen fill into me. We both screamed as our orgasms hit at the same time.

He started to slow down and after a couple of seconds he stopped. He threw my legs off of his shoulders but still kept me up.

We gasped trying to catch our breath.

"So... How... Was that?" He said trying to catch his breath.

"I-It... Felt great..." I whispered.

"Oh but it's not over baby..." Suddenly he threw my off of him and I was on the floor on all fours. He penetrated me harshly and without warning. I screamed in pain at the sudden energy and strength the thrust had. He started to ride me doggy style, as he took the 'thing' out of my ass. I breathed a sigh of relief which was suddenly replaced with a loud lustful moan. He grabbed my ass cheeks and started to massage them with extreme force. My vagina started to feel numb from his cock pounding in and out of me. Then suddenly he stopped pounding, but he started to push into me extremely hard. I didn't feel like screaming at the pain that this caused me to have. So I just let out a series of painful moans.

He started to thrust in and out of me, pushing in more and more as if he was trying to get somewhere.

"Hey what are you trying to do?! You are already inside of me as far as you can go!" I yelled. Suddenly he pushed too hard and he was now inside of my body. As in INSIDE of my body.

I bit my own arm trying to hold in the scream. He now went back to thrusting in and out, but now he was thrusting in and out of my body, not only my vagina. I turned my head around and looked at him. He stared back at me with a lustful grin. He wiped the tears from my eyes with his tail. Then suddenly without warning he glided down my face and stuck his tail into my mouth. He started to penetrate my mouth, trying to stick his tail down my throat. Then he quickly exited my mouth but trailed his tail down my boobs, my stomach, up my thigh and up to my ass. I felt him position his tail at the entrance of my asshole.

"Wait stop! Your tail's too big. It's a tail! It won't fit!"

"Believe me, it'll fit no problem,"

He started to stick his tail in. The first couple of inches didn't feel too bad, but then I started to feel my ass being stretched.

I bent my elbows and was now lying on my boobs with my ass up in the air. I groaned painfully as he entered me more and more. His tail was much bigger than the thing that was inside my ass before.

"Plea-hea-hease stop!" I pleaded.

He stopped thrusting into me with his cock and his tail.

I felt him lean in to my ear.

"Devote yourself to me, and I promise I'll leave down there alone for today," he whispered eerily.

"What do you mean today?!" I sobbed.

"I don't think you need me to explain that,"

I wanted the pain to end. I liked the pleasure but the pain is too much.

"I-I devote..." I stopped for a moment to think about what I was saying.

"You what?"

"I devote myself to you okay!" I sobbed out. He chuckled loudly and suddenly took his tail out of my ass.

"Finally..." He whispered.

He exited my vagina and I straight away collapsed onto the floor gasping for air.

"Come on," he said. I felt him pick me up bridal style and stand up.

"Thanks..." I whispered. I looked up at him and he was looking at me with a somewhat nice smile. My eyes widened a bit. It's the first time I ever saw him with a nice smile.

He started to walk somewhere. I closed my eyes and leaned against his chest.

"Finally you're mine baby..."

"Uh huh..." I whispered back not even caring anymore. I heard a door opening and closing and he walked a bit further before he started to lower me down. I opened my eyes and we were in what seemed like his bedroom. He put me down on the bed.

"Let's get to sleep. I'm guessing that having your virginity taken is quite tiresome,"

"Yah think?" I sighed, "But wait, shouldn't I get cleaned up?"

He looked down to my blood and pussy juices covered legs and vagina.

"Lie down," he ordered. I gulped and slowly began to lie down. Suddenly he spread my legs open and smirked at me. He started to lick the mixture of the two liquids from my knees to my vagina. He started to lick every single bit until I was completely clean of blood and pussy juices.

"What the fuck was that? That was just disgusting!" I yelled feeling very disturbed at his sudden decision to do that.

He shrugged but pointed down to his dick.

"This needs cleaning too ya know,"

I started to shake my head rapidly.

"You promised you'll leave me alone for the day!"

"No I promised I'll leave down there alone for the day. Now come on,"

He grabbed my wrist, sat down on the bed and pulled me over to him. I felt like puking as he directed my head to his dick with his hands.

"Go on, you know what to do,"

I gagged for a moment and slowly started to stick out my tongue. I hesitated for a bit before finally licking the side of his cock. I straight away pulled away as I tasted the bitter taste of pussy juices and blood.

"You know I can easily break that promise and go back to what we were doing before,"

As soon as he said that I started to rapidly lick his cock up and down. I didn't want any more of that stuff tonight. I quickly finished off licking every part of him that had blood or pussy juice on it. I even had to lick down to his ankles to get all the blood. It was disgusting. I was literally at the verge of puking at once but I managed to hold back.

He stood up after I finished as I sat there on the bed half spitting playfully like a child. I flamed myself down a bit and sighed. I lied down into the bed and lifted the covers.

I took the covers and put them over myself as I rested my head on the pillow. Cold laid down beside me and pulled the covers over himself.

We stared into each other's eyes for a minute or so in silence.

"That, I'll give you that every day..." He said breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked suddenly feeling extremely surprised.

"Don't think this is a once at a time thing. It will be an everyday type of thing. I will fuck you whenever I feel like it. And I shall let my sons use you if they need to,"

I stopped breathing. My mouth was agape and my eyes were wider than they have ever been. So this is what it's like to be a whore on Colds' planet.

"Y-you're sick..." I whispered.

"Well then you shouldn't have devoted yourself to me,"

"I didn't have a fucking choice!" I said starting to raise my voice a bit.

He chuckled and brought his hand up to my cheek. He brushed my cheek with his finger and brushed his hand through my hair.

"You're beautiful you know that right?"

"To you I may be. To everyone else, I'm not,"

"Are you kidding. So far I've heard about hundreds of guys saying you're either hot, beautiful or sexy,"

"Sure..." I said turning my body around and facing the other way. I felt him slide over to me and put his hand around my waist.

"Good night my slave,"

I sighed.

"Good night master. I love you,"

I felt him tense a bit when I said that. Then he started to kiss down my neck and stopped after a bit.

"I love you too my lavender..."

Oh great a new nickname...

I began to drift away to sleep as I thought about what I just said. I love you...

"Wake up... Come on lavender wake up,"

I opened my eyes to the soothing voice of Cold.

"Come on baby wake up,"

"Huh?" I asked lightly as I adjusted my eyes to the light around the room.

"Listen baby I need to talk to you," he said. I looked at him and he was already dressed and standing beside the bed. I sat up slowly. I groaned loudly as my stomach ached and my sides hurt.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I think," I said pushing the covers off of me. I threw my legs over the bed and looked up to Cold.

"So what is it that you want to talk about,"

He sat down on the bed beside me.

"King Vegeta is due to arrive in about half an hour, so I going to leave you with Frieza since Cooler is away on a mission. Prince Vegeta will also be there to keep ya's company,"

"You woke me up for that?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Yes. Now I need you to behave. And just so you know, Frieza can do whatever he wants to you, understood?"

"Yes master," I said mockingly.  
Suddenly he grabbed the top of my hair and brought my face up to his.

"Don't mock me," he said in a harsh voice. He suddenly let go and I sat down properly once again.

"Why do you treat me so roughly?" I asked quietly more so to myself than to him.

"I'm used to treating women like that. It's a habit I guess. It's hard not to. Such a pretty little face like yours is hard to just leave alone," he grinned sadistically.

"Sick bastard..." I whispered. He chuckled a bit and walked to the door.

"Zarbon will pick you up as soon as King Vegeta arrives. He'll bring you to Frieza,"

I nodded and he left the room.

"Ass kissing, dick gobbling perverted mother fucker!" I screamed as soon as he left.

I sighed and got dressed, with everything that was in my head, blacked out. I put on a red tank top that I still actually had in my bag and a spare pair of blue jeans. I laid on the bed till a slight knock was heard on the door.

"Come in," I said softly.

I looked over to the door as the door knob twisted. Zarbon entered the room. His elegant visage glowing although the room was pure darkness. His hair looking as soft as a babies bottom. His eyes gleaming to no extent. Wow. He really does look somewhat like a woman!

"Come along, Frieza and is waiting,"

"Sure," I sighed standing up from the bed. I grabbed my iPod from the most utter random place ever - on top of the wardrobe and followed Zarbon out the door. My stomach sort of ached and my walking was a bit crooked. My ass stung and my throat was dry.

"You okay there?" asked Zarbon.

"Oh just dandy," I answered as sweetly as I could. We arrived at a purple door with the name Frieza written on it in bold white letters. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to be the same bedroom as Frieza and Vegeta all alone, but I guess I didn't really have any other choice.

Zarbon knocked the door. A harsh and raspy come in was heard. Zarbon entered the room and dragged me with him. Inside the room it was sort of lively. The walls were a white colour, with pink, purple and black swirls in them. There was a wardrobe, a bed and a desk at one side of the room, and at the other side of the room was a couch, an actual fucking tv and a coffee table. The room had two windows and a balcony door which allowed in plenty of light. Frieza was seated comfortably in the couch while some news thing was on the TV. Beside him sat the gracious and handsome man, Prince Vegeta. But didn't Vegeta get all taken away from his dad, and then his dad killed. And didn't Vegeta and Frieza hate each other? Odd situations in this place...

"Ah Paws, great to see you," said Frieza breaking the silence.

"Thank you Zarbon you may leave,"

"Yes lord Frieza," Zarbon exited the room. I wanted to yell for him not to leave me alone with those two, but instead I thought it would be best to just keep my mouth shut.

"Come here love, don't be shy," said Frieza. I shyly walked over to him. Vegeta seemed to be observing me sharply with a sort of sadistic grin on his face.

"Sit down dear," said Frieza patting the empty seat on the couch beside him. Frieza was still in his fourth form so it was most awkward for me.

I slowly sat down on the somewhat warm seat beside me. The scent of both Frieza and Vegeta mixed together was sweet and somewhat pleasant but uncomfortable. Frieza was sitting cross legged while Vegeta was sitting with his legs apart.

"So I'm sure you know Vegeta here," said Frieza in a sort of sadistic voice.

"Uh huh," I said quietly. I was looking down at my hands which were between my thighs. I was sweat dropping. I felt sort of uncomfortable, but truthfully at the same time very excited because I just met another dragon ball z character.

"Very glum I see... Lighten up love, enjoy the rest of your life,"

"Enjoy?!" I laughed out loud a bit looking up to him.

He chuckled and stroked his chin.

"Of course. I have of course heard that father isn't exactly treating you nicely, so just know, that in this room, you're good to have fun. I'm nice enough I guess and Vegeta here is good to have around, so just have fun,"

I gave a confused look.

"But I thought that you and Vegeta hated each other,"

"Hated? Of course! We hated each other for who knows how long, but you know, father started being a little bitch to me, and made me forget the differences, so now we are, so called best friends,"

"Wow..." I whispered looking over to Vegeta who was smirking at me. He gave that usual badass sexy face that he would in the cartoon from time to time.

I wanted to drool for a second there.

"So what shall we do?" Asked Vegeta directing his attention back to Frieza.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure why not," responded Vegeta.

"And you love!" Asked Frieza.

"Depends..." I said once again looking down at my hands.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said standing up.

"Well okay then!" I said sarcastically.

He walked over to some cabinet that I haven't actually noticed since I walked into the room. He pulled out a bottle and three glasses. His tail carried the bottle. He put the things down on the coffee table I front of the couch and sat back down. He poured the content of the bottle into the three glasses and handed me and Vegeta ours.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Vodka,"

"Oh no I don't drink," I said quickly putting down the glass and sitting back in the couch as if to sit away from the drink. Well actually I did drink from time to time, but that was mostly just wine, not vodka.

"Come on drink it. It's just a bit if vodka," said Vegeta taking a sit of his drink. I sighed and picked up the glass. The glass was half full. A bit much for vodka. I brought it up to my face and put my lips on the glass I took a small sip. Then suddenly Frieza took the glass and shoved it into my face. I stared to gulp the drink down. It was sweet and burned my mouth but at the same time felt refreshing. Some trickled down my chin and onto my chest soaking my top. I finally drank the whole thing and put the glass back on the table. I began to cough lightly.

Frieza and Vegeta chuckled.

"You like it I see," he laughed.

"I do not!" I said harshly.

"Come one love, be adventurous. Have some fun. Drinking is normal,"

"Not for me," I growled. I crossed my arms and sat up straight. I stared straight ahead the tv trying my best not to blink.

"So now what?" Asked Vegeta.

I sighed once again and continued to look forward.

"So you sing?" Asked Frieza. I broke my gaze at looking straight and looked over to Frieza.

"Well I think you sort of heard that I do, so asking that question was a bit idiotic," I replied. He shrugged and stared at me.

"You know usually girl Spaulding be scared shitless in mine or Vegetas presence, but you, you're brave and ignorant. I like that,"

"Good for you,"

"See what I mean," he laughed.

I chuckled slightly.

"What did my father say before you were brought here?" He asked. I stayed silent for a moment trying to remember what he said. My eyes went a bit wide.

"He said that I need to behave myself, and that you can do whatever you want to me... Did you plan this?"

"Well actually no, I just wanted to know how restarted my father was being,"

I chuckled.

"But, now that I know I can do what I want and you have to behave, well we can have some fun,"

I jumped a bit. Vegeta seemed to chuckle behind me. He wasn't really contributing to the conversation, but I knew he was enjoying himself.

"Don't worry we won't rape you," said Frieza.

I relaxed a bit, but then tensed up again as I felt a hand being trailed down my back.

"You okay?" Asked Frieza.

"Uh yeah," I stuttered out. I looked over to Vegeta who looked all innocent. What was he doing?

"So now, why don't we have another drink?" Asked Frieza.

"Don't I have to?" I asked softly.

"Yes." He answered sharply.

"Oh fuck you," I said playfully and sarcastically.

"So what you're going to get me drunk and THEN rape me?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry, this stuff isn't strong. You won't get drunk from it," said Vegeta.

"I get tipsy from a single glass of wine," I replied.

"Well then it's possible," he said. I shivered at his reply.

"Don't worry pretty paws, he won't rape you," said Frieza girlishly.

"Pretty paws? Really?" I asked in the most sarcastic tone I could muster. He laughed and poured us another glass of vodka.

"And this time I prefer if you DID'T shove the whole thing down my throat," I said. He handed us our drinks and Vegeta gulped down half of it. Just as I was about to take a sip, Frieza took the glass off of me.

"Wait, I have a better idea," he said. I looked at him confused.

"Open your mouth," he ordered. I hesitated but opened my mouth. I couldn't react to what happened next. He took the whole vodka bottle and shoved the top into my mouth. Big amounts of the stinging liquid began to slide down my throat. I tried to pull away, but Vegeta still had his hand on my back and was pushing me forward, and Frieza also had his hand on the neck of my head, pushing my head forward. I choked on the liquid but kept swallowing.

"S-s-sto-o-op," I managed to choke out. Frieza and Vegeta began to laugh. The vodka was going down my top and down my stomach my top was starting to be fully covered. I tried to look into the bottle and see how much was left. Frieza suddenly pulled the bottle out of my mouth.

I threw my head down and began to loudly cough.

"You swallowed more than I thought you would," laughed Frieza.

"It was so nice of you to do that Frieza," I said sarcastically calming down my coughing. The bitter and hot taste of the vodka remained in my mouth, and started to sting my throat. I held onto my throat for a moment.

"I like your bra," said Vegeta. I looked down to my soaked and probably see through top, and noticed that I wasn't even wearing a bra. I quickly covered myself up. Vegeta chuckled and sighed.

"So what now?" Asked Vegeta.

"We can always play space monopoly," said Frieza.

"You have space monopoly here? Wow..."

"Nah let's play something more grown up," said Vegeta.

"How about a fun game of would you rather?" Asked Frieza.

I gulped at the thought of it but slightly nodded.

"Great little miss choke on vodka wants to play," said Vegeta.

I blew a raspberry at him.

"Alright I'll go first. Paws, would you rather get breast implants made of sand or play-doh?" Said Frieza. I was a little startled at the randomness of the question but decided to answer.

"Well, probably play-doh because me tits would be a bit softer but tougher at the same time,"

"Great. And Vegeta, would you rather have a permanent smile or a permanent erection?"

"Okay... An erection. A smile would be too much to me to bear,"

"Well at least I know one thing that is the same about you..." I mumbled.

"Okay paws, your turn," said Frieza.

I was stuck. I really was never good at this kind of stuff. I thought for a long moment and finally came up with one.

"Frieza, would you rather orgasm every ten years, or every ten minutes?"

"I think probably ten minutes, as my actual orgasm time isn't get different from every ten minutes,"

"Okay I did not need to know that," I said sort of feeling awkward. I cleared my throat and looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, would you rather have gay sex with Frieza two times a week or get sucked off by your dad every day?" I asked sort of smirking at him. Vegeta straight away went sort of blue and then grinned.

"Why have sex with Frieza of course. He's sexy,"

I burst out laughing.

"Oh so you are gay?" I asked. Frieza was sitting there looking quite proud of himself.

"No! But it is a would you rather game so you have to choose one. And I'd much rather not be sucked off by my dad… Oh but now, it's my turn," he laughed evilly. I gulped not wanting to know how this will end.

"Frieza, would you rather kill your father for the one sake of being able to keep Paws as your sex slave, or fuck Cooler every now and then while your dad joins in if he wants to?"

"Well that's an awkward mixture, but I guess I would probably go for killing my dad, since I heard that Paws is quite good in bed," he said while sort of trailing his hand up my leg. He began to slowly edge in closer to my face I backed away a bit.

"NOW KISS!" yelled Vegeta. Suddenly my face was clashed in with Friezas and our lips touched. I pulled away as soon as we touched and gasped for air.

"Vegeta!" I sort of yelled. He was sitting there pissing himself laughing.

"Oh come one, you liked it," said Frieza licking his lips. I cringed at his action.

"Oh just ask me the would you rather already Vegeta," I said impatiently. He calmed down a bit and wiped his eye.

"Alright. So, would you rather be granted immortality and be Colds sex slave for the rest of eternity, while he still treats you roughly and rapes you, or be mine and Friezas sex slave while we are nice and fair to you, but have you every three hours?"

I shivered in my spot.

"Emm… I… I… Would… I choose..." I didn't know what to say. I was sort of used to Cold, but he was rough and did rape me, and I do like Frieza and Vegeta but I'm not too sure how nice they actually are…

"I choose you two." Was all I could say. It was just a questionnaire right?


End file.
